Secret Identity
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Dogs love their masters right? Well, some of them have to be reminded that they do, and some have to learn how to behave in general. Who would be better for the job than these young girls? But how can you show someone to be true with themself if you yourself aren't? And to make it worse, a battle is taking place at the same time, putting the girls and their friends in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, here's Hana from Ichigo to Hana._  
 _This is my brand new fan fiction with Inuyasha and his friends... And to be honest my first one as well._

 _Anyway, I (unfortunately) don't own Inuyasha. But nevertheless_

 _Have fun^^_

 **CHAPTER 1 Start of something new**

WITH KAGOME

The stars shone above the street as a young woman strode along the sidewalk. Her raven hair shimmered in the moonlight, her brown eyes looked straight ahead. _I should have never yelled at Rin. It isn't her fault she still believes in demons…_ The girl sighed heavily. Raking a hand through her shoulder length hair she mumbled to herself: "Kagome why have you done that?" Back then her temper just snapped.

 _"_ _Kagome!", a seemingly younger version of the raven haired woman hurried towards her. The long dark brown curls stopped just above her hips and were held in a sideway ponytail. The big doe eyes of Kagome's adopted sister glittered with excitement. "He is here! I've seen him again! My rescuer from the past!" Kagome merely rolled her eyes. She knew this story back and forth._

 _At the age of six, the apartment Rin, her two older brothers and parents lived in caught fire. The cause never could be identified, but nevertheless only Rin survived, saved as she told everyone, by a lightning of pure silver. Or to be more precise: By a man clothed in traditional Japanese clothing with two swords dangling at his hips and silver hair, that touched his knees. What Kagome couldn't understand was why Rin still insisted he was a demon of some sorts. So Kagome just mumbled: "I know Rinnie. I bet he is flying through our window in this exact moment." Rin shot her older sister a glare: "He isn't some fairy! He is a demon!"_

 _"_ _Sure he is some big evil demon.", Kagome smiled at her. "Come on Rinnie you're almost nineteen years old. Don't you think you're a bit too old to believe in fantasy creatures?" Rin growled lowly. "He exists! I've seen him during my whole lifetime! Every now and then he would come to check on me."_

 _"_ _Rin stop this nonsense! Mom already told you about a thousand times: There is no such thing as demons!", Kagome's aura flared at her sudden anger. She couldn't stand the thought of her sister hunting some phantom from her flustered childish mind. Rin looked at her sister with tears forming in her eyes. Sobbing she turned around and ran away, searching shelter in the woods behind the shrine._

Kagome sighed again. _I never should let that happen…_ Nevertheless she had found herself unable to stop it. Rin hadn't returned for the rest of the day and now Kagome felt her guilt rising so high the gods definitely could feel it. Without realising she reached the path with the forest to her right side. Instantly the girl felt a twitch in the pit of her stomach. Kagome realised there were no cars on the road next to her. And there was something – rather someone – behind her. Silent steps followed Kagome on her way back home. _Who might that be?_ , she questioned herself. _There are only a few people, who would walk down these streets at this hour._ Narrowing her eyes she walked a bit faster. But the longer her strides became, the faster her chaser went. Nervously Kagome watched the woods to her left from under her bangs. Every moment she expected him to make a move towards her. Nothing happened. Silently he trailed behind her without giving evidence that he was even there. The more time passed the more Kagome felt her fear rise. Wincing the woman began to jog along the sidewalk. _Calm the fuck down Kagome!_ , she screamed at herself. _You're not even sure, if there is someone chasing you!_ Her body however wouldn't slow down, in fact, sprinted towards the shrine.

She never came even close to the endless staircase. Suddenly a silver lightning struck her. Shrieking Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer till her face was buried in something soft. Kagome couldn't breathe and shortly after the impact with the fury thing the young woman lost consciousness.

WITH INUYASHA

Grumbling Inuyasha turned over on his king sized bed. His knee length silver hair was wrapping around his legs in the process. "I'm so bored!", the young man grunted to himself and his empty room. He raised his upper body from the black sheets and gazed around his room. Some sports items laid scattered all over the floor, on his desk were his notes for his studies… _Why the fuck is it this boring here? Where is Fluffy if you want to pick a fight for entertainment?_ The small white triangles on Inuyasha's head twitched from side to side. As the half demon he was, Inuyasha could easily locate a person by their smell or their noise. But this house was just empty…

Scrunching his nose he decided to go downstairs and check upon their puppies. _Puppies! Why did they have to appear in our garden some day and why the heck wouldn't they simply return to wherever they've come from?!_ However the two white puppies refused to leave the side of the two white Inuyokai. Sooner or later Inuyasha and his brother took them in so they wouldn't freeze to death. That was half a year ago. Now the "puppies" were grown up to nearly seventy centimetres in height. Technically the two of them were adults, however Inuyasha still called them puppies from time to time.

With huge leaps Inuyasha jumped down the stairs to the room of the dogs. As soon as he opened the door, the dogs leaped in the air barking happily. " _Back off!_ ", the half demon barked back. Softly howling the dogs did as told by their "leader"… "Better" Slightly smiling Inuyasha patted the heads of the Akitas. "Caleb, Momoka", he sighed. "Are you two as bored as I am?" The dogs whimpered in response and nuzzled their noses into the white hair. "Well how about we take a walk then?", Inuyasha questioned, knowing the dogs would love to take a walk. As expected Caleb and Momoka jumped and barked excited at the mere thought of the wind playing with their fur. Grinning wider Inuyasha took the leashes of the dogs, his keys and left the house with hyperactive puppies at his hand.

Inuyasha felt the urge to leave his normal route with the dogs and instead walk through the park near his apartment. Caleb and Momoka sniffed the air, curious on every single change in their environment. Inuyasha glanced at his dogs before he as well inhaled deeply. Around the grounds of the humans he had to wear a concealment charm. A necklace of violet beads with white beads between them, which looked slightly like small fangs. Fortunately this charm didn't block his overly sensitive canine senses. Right now Inuyasha could tell that somebody was ahead of him, someone in great distress. Frowning the half demon slowed down. _Should I go and talk to him or not?_ Silently debating with himself he felt his inner demon awaken with a low growl: " _Damn just ignore it already! I don't care who it is and why it is…"_ _But aren't you curious why someone would be up and wandering through the park at this hour?_ , his human side asked. " _No"_ , was the only answer his demon gave. However Inuyasha never got the chance to end his debate with his demon side as the white Akitas made the decision for him. Skipping forward they dragged him in the direction of the person.

On a bench sat a lonely figure. A petite girl maybe around twenty with long brown hair, which currently was put in a side ponytail. Inuyasha growled so low nobody, not even the dogs could hear it. Though the dogs didn't hear they tensed as if sensing the irritation coming off from the half demon in waves. Both raised their heads, touched their wet noses to Inuyasha's hands and gave a whine. Immediately the head of the girl shot upwards. Now Inuyasha could easily see the streaks tears had left on her porcelain skin. Sniffing the young woman looked at him. Taken aback by such raw emotion Inuyasha took a step back. _I never could see a woman cry. I just can't!_ , as if protecting himself from the small human girl he raised a hand to his face.

But then again there was the urge to help her, to know the reason for this girl to be out all by herself in the twilight of nightfall. " _Do you always have to help innocent looking humans?"_ , growled his demon. " _Think of the last one and how it ended…" It won't happen again! I won't let anything like_ her _happen again!_ , the human side retorted. Inuyasha's inner demon just snorted in response. " _Sure. Sure you won't."_ Inuyasha growled at his demon side, forgetting completely about the human girl in front of him.

Her soft yelp let him return to reality. The poor thing shook on her whole body looking at him with huge frightened eyes. "Sorry", Inuyasha muttered. Slowly the human relaxed a bit. Even more as she registered the two white dogs, who pulled at their leashes to get near her. A soft smile spread across the full red lips of the girl. "May I?", she asked Inuyasha. "Hm", was all he could think of. Raising herself from the bench the girl bent forward and stroked the fur of Momoka and Caleb. "What are your names sweeties?", her voice was filled with adoration for the dogs. "Momoka and Caleb", Inuyasha responded while pointing to each of them. "What beautiful names for two so beautiful doggies, huh!" The girl giggled as the dogs started to lick her hands. "Why are you here all alone and uh stuff?", Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. Emotions never were his favourite topic to talk about…

"You wouldn't comprehend…", the girl responded. Her big doe eyes were dimmed with sadness. "Try me", Inuyasha growled on instinct. "I know pretty much every kind of sadness one can feel. So explain it." The girl simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Rin", she said. "What?", Inuyasha blinked rapidly. "What is a Rin? I've never heard of anything like that…"

"No stupid", she laughed, "Rin is my name. So what is yours?"

"Inuyasha", Inuyasha answered. "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha.", Rin slightly bowed to him. The education of his father kicked in. Returning the bow he said: "The pleasure is all mine." Right after he had said it, Inuyasha blushed bright red. _I can't believe I've said that… "Me neither"_ , his demon seemed to bang his head against something in the background of his mind. The girl, Rin, titled her head to the side and smiled a close-eyed smile at him. "A real gentleman, huh? Well they are rare these days.", she grinned. "Well, do you still want to hear my story?" Inuyasha simply nodded, still too stunned from his own behaviour to find any proper answer. Rin sat back at her bench and laid her head on the back of it. "But beware, it's pretty sad and even a bit crazy. You know, when I was young, I lived with my older brothers and parents at an apartment in the inner city. Some day a fire erupted and we were trapped in it. My brothers and parents tried to save me. They shooed me to the balcony to get fresh air while they simply… they simply", small tears fell on Rin's cheeks. "So the fire grew bigger and I thought I would die as well, but at the last second I was engulfed by a light brighter than the sun. In this light I found a man with long silver hair and honey eyes. He had pointy ears and markings on his cheeks and forehead. I even can recall his clothing, as it was traditional Japanese with some fur draped over his shoulder and two swords on his hip. He brought me to safety. Now I know it really has to sound like I am crazy, but I think he was a demon.", Rin took a deep breath, "I got adopted by the Higurashi family although they never quite believed my story of the demon rescuing me… Today my older sister Kagome snapped at me because she thinks I'm too old to believe in this story." Inuyasha snorted even before he realised what he had done. Rin looked him straight in the eye. "I don't think it's inappropriate to believe in such supernatural things. It makes the world a more interesting place. Don't you think?" The eyes of the girl lit with pure joy: "You understand me?" Her broad smile was contagious and soon Inuyasha found himself smirking along with this innocent little human, who in fact had met his older brother without even noticing. _That bastard has a whole lot of explaining to do when he returns home. I won't let him get away that easily. The mighty Lord of the Western lands saving a human child… Tsk tsk tsk._ Inuyasha shook his head at the mere thought and had to control himself to not roll over the floor laughing. Rin on the other side wasn't able to make sense out of this weird guy. So she decided to stroke the dogs a bit more before she said her good bye to Inuyasha and returned home to the shrine. Her sister was certainly worrying about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana:** Welcome to a new chapter of Secret Identity. Sorry it took so long. Internet was empty.

 **Ichigo:** *appears with an empty bag* My Knusperflocken are empty too.

 **Hana:** How did you get here?

 **Ichigo:** Through a magic well. How else?

 **Hana:** Could you show me that well?

 **Ichigo:** Sure. But first we have to buy some new chocolate sweets, Inuyasha told me he wants some too. He´s probably already waiting on the other side.

 **Hana:** Oh? Then what are wa waiting for? *looks around for the well*

 **Ichigo:** *starts jumping* Lets go!

 **Hana:** *gets dragged away by Ichigo* Um.. I don´t own Inuyasha! And I´ll try report as soon as Ichigo showed me the well…

CHAPTER 2 The new dog sitter

WITH KAGOME

The darkness around Kagome slowly turned back to the real world. Blinking her eyes adjusted to the twilight of her surroundings. As far as Kagome could tell, she was in a cellar maybe of some building? She held back a snort: _You do have a talent for pointing out the obvious, Kagome._ "Hn", someone said. Instantly the eyes of the young woman snapped to the source of the sound. It was a tall man with black shining hair that reached all the way to his knees. His hazel eyes didn't give away any sign of emotion. Kagome wasn't even sure, if he was the one who had spoken or if she had just imagined it. "Who-who are you?", she questioned with a shaking voice. "Why am I here?" She tried to straighten her back but found herself tied up to a chair. Clearly irritated she furrowed her brows. Kagome tried to get loose, with no effect at all. The young woman yanked again at her ties, feeling her anger flare. However, before she could even think about demanding an answer from her capturer, the door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Damn it Fluffy! Why the bloody hell haven't you told me about the rescue of that girl?!" Growling a black haired man entered the room. He was probably around twenty-two years old. Hot on his heels followed two white dogs. Right away the focus of the girl turned to them. Kagome wasn't interested in the arguments between the two men at all, so she tuned the argument out. Well, more like the accusations of the younger one, as the older didn't give away any sign that he listened at all. He just stared ahead without any emotion visible on his face.

"You're the new dog sitter.", the older man announced. Kagome gasped loud causing the younger man to look at her. No, more correctly to stare at her. Recognition crossed their faces as both remembered their fellow student from High School. A smug grin spread across the features of the man Kagome now knew to be Inuyasha Taisho. "Never thought I would meet you again, dog boy", he grinned at her. "Neither did I, wench", she shot back. "As if I'm some girl.", he complained. "Well according to your hair length you sure look like one.", Kagome told him with a vague gesture of her head towards his hair that reached just over his hips.

"At least mine looks pretty."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him clearly indicating she didn't agree with him. "If you say so", she said in a rather sweet voice. Too sweet, if you asked Inuyasha... He hissed at her, as if he was some dog. The dogs started barking with high-pitched voices along with him. Kagome gave them a sharp look. "Sit!", she commanded and the dogs obeyed. Inuyasha tensed, as he had to resist the urge to head to her command as well. The other guy Kagome now identified as the older brother of the Taisho's, Sesshomaru, looked back and forth between the two of them. "So that is the… girl you loved?"

"No, that is the wench, who got on my nerves in High School!"

"This 'wench's got a name. It is Kagome. It isn't that hard to say."

Inuyasha growled at her, whishing she could see his dog-ears disappear in his silver hair instead of the black hair and human ears. Sesshomaru shot his brother a hard glare. "So you will be here tomorrow morning to take the dogs for a walk.", he announced to Kagome. "I didn't even accept the job.", she retorted irritated. "Why should I accept? After all, your dear little brother over there was the one, who called me names during my whole High School life…" Sesshomaru didn't do anything accept narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "You will do this job.", he simply said. Kagome felt the need to cross her arms over her chest but couldn't as she was still tied down. "This girl is clearly ineligible to watch over Momoka and Caleb. She may have been the short haired girl, who loved dogs more than humans,", Inuyasha spoke up. "But I can take care of them myself you know."

"You don't have the time to do so.", his brother brushed him off. "Our parents are travelling, so I am responsible for our fathers business and you have to take care of mine."

"Because of reasons I guess?"

"Exactly"

Inuyasha's mouth twitched in disappointment. Nevertheless he knew better than to talk back at his brother. "Does it even interest you, whether I want to do that job or not?", Kagome asked as she had only listened to the brothers talk. "No", Sesshomaru simply said. Growling Kagome raised her chin: _I don't care who this guy is, but I'm clearly not going to blindly obey to him. I'm not some slimy chick._ She felt a jolt of pain in her heart as she remembered something.

 _"_ _Oh what a fun thing to do!", a sixteen year old Kagome squealed in front of her laptop. She had started a new account on some random social platform on the Internet a few months ago. She had registered with the name of Kikyo Tama. Kikyo had been an ancestor of hers with the abilities of a Miko as Kagome had been told. Though Kagome didn't believe in such fairy tales, the name now was quite useful._

 _In this very moment she chatted with some guy from her school. Inuyasha. He always was calling her names and telling her, her short hair made her look like a boy._ Let's see how you react to this one Yasha. _Not even registering the old nickname, she typed some semi lemony thing as an answer to his question._

Inuyasha: _"What are you doing?"_

Kikyo: _"I wish you could take me for a ride..."_

 _He needed some time to answer to this double meaning answer. Kagome grinned. She remembered the look on Inuyasha's face whenever he texted with Kikyo in school._ He has completely fallen for her. Maybe now is the time to show him the real Kikyo? _, she questioned herself while hammering on her keyboard. She didn't want to be nasty, but she simply got tired of this hide and seeks. She wanted to stop, wanted to stop before the break up with fake Kikyo broke him in half. Sighing heavily Kagome's fingers hovered over the button to send the message._

Kikyo: _"I have to tell you something."_

Inuyasha: _"What is it sweetheart?"_

 _Kagome smirked at the nickname indicating just how much he loved Kikyo._ Once we were like that… Back in kindergarten… But then he found this Koga guy, who seemed much cooler than me and ended our friendship. It was my first heartbreak. _Kagome frowned at the mere thought and the fact she still felt a stab in her heart._ We never ever talked again to each other until he started calling me names in High School, because I cut my hip long hair short, so it was only a few inches long. And therefore cracked what little love I still held for him. _Determined she pressed again the send button._

Kikyo: _"You know hun, I was thinking._

 _We never met nor ever will, as you don't love me at all."_

Inuyasha: _"Of course I love you!"_

Kikyo: _"Oh really? Then tell me why you are calling me names?"_

 _She furrowed her brow as she realised the double meaning behind her own words. "I never should have wrote that last part…", she mumbled to herself. Nevertheless Inuyasha immediately responded, clearly confused._

Inuyasha: _"I don't know what you are talking about…"_

KIkyo: _"Well, if you don't know, then maybe we should end this relationship for good."_

 _Right after sending this last message to Inuyasha, Kagome deleted her account. She felt numb. Inside and out. Small tears formed in her eyes as she realised she yet again broke apart from him. Burying her head in her hands she sobbed: "How Inuyasha? How could you turned into such a-a", she couldn't bring herself to say the word, "And still keep my heart trapped?! Tell me! How did you do it?" Kagome cried all night over the loss of her friend and love interest._

 _The next days Inuyasha would walk around clearly showing his broken heart – and Kagome even felt worse for what she did._

The girl slumped in her chair. Kagome felt the pressure built behind her eyes indicating she was close to tears. She did these immature things and she was really sorry for what she had done, but Inuyasha never would accept her apologies. _I owe him one. I owe him big time. The least I can do is watch his dogs…_ "Okay, I'll do it.", she said, startling both brothers. Sesshomaru however caught himself quickly returning to his uncaring mask. He simply nodded his head in agreement. "I won't let that happen!", Inuyasha screamed. "I won't let some dog boy watch over my puppies!"

"They're Akitas, right?", Kagome questioned rather calm. Blinking rapidly Inuyasha looked shell shocked at the young woman. Apparently he thought she wouldn't recognize Kikyo's favourite race of dogs. Sesshomaru stepped behind the girl and untied her from the chair. Inuyasha found his voice again: "Let's check, if the dogs even like her…" His brother shot him a death glare. Kagome simply giggled and stood from the stool. _He hasn't changed at all. Still the same grumpy one he was when it comes to things he cares about…_ Stepping forward she crouched down in front of the still sitting dogs and let them sniff at her hands.

Sure enough after this small formality Momoka and Caleb pounced on her, licking her very face. As Kagome fell on her back she started to close her eyes laughing. "S-Stop it already!", she got out between her laughter, which was as clear as a ringing bell. It echoed from the walls. "Okay you guys, stop it already!", she told the dogs a bit more stern. To the surprise of the brothers the dogs were obedient and got off the girl. "So do I get the job?", Kagome raised her head to look Inuyasha straight in the eye. The man cursed under his breath but agreed nevertheless. He hadn't any other chance at this point. His brother would threat him to let her have the job and his own precondition was fulfilled.

Sure enough after getting the last details on her new job and payment, Kagome said her good bye to the Taisho brothers and went straight home. _Mom and Rin will be worrying why I'm this late._ , she thought while watching the clear night sky.

"Kags!", screeched Rin as soon as the door closed behind Kagome. "Where have you been?"

"I should ask you that question", Kagome smiled half-heartedly at her sister. "After all I couldn't find you anywhere this afternoon. I nearly was late for your job, as I had to take over for you." Guilt crossed the face of the petite Rin. "I'm sorry for what I've said earlier this day.", Kagome told her. "I know how much this incident means to you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." A sweet smile lighted up the features of Rin: "Oh don't read too much into it Kags. After all I see your point. I'm a bit too old to believe in fairy tales…"

"Mau", came a faint noise from somewhere to the right. "Micina", Kagome called softly as her little black kitten came to greet her. Bending down Kagome picked her up and stroked the soft fur until the kitten purred in pleasure. "She missed you too.", Rin smiled dreamingly at her sister. _She is such a sweet girl. I wonder why she is still single and not … let's say… engaged at this point. As far as I know, my little Rinnie never had a boyfriend at all._ Kagome smiled at her beloved adopted sister. "Anything new while I was gone?", Kagome asked out of habit. However she didn't wait for an answer and started towards the staircase to go to her room and relax. _What a day! I need a hot bath._ "I met someone.", was the gentle whisper of Rin.

Immediately Kagome stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned around: "Come again" She saw her sister blush dark crimson. "I've met a nice man in the park. He was there with his two white Akitas and asked me, if I was okay and so on.", Rin mumbled. "He was really sweet…" Rin trailed of as she heard the squeal of Kagome. The older woman stood on the stairs, her kitten in her arms and jumped up and down. Faster than lightning she was back down with Rin, grabbed her shirt and dragged her with herself upstairs.

"Tell me! Tell me all of it!", she screeched as soon as the door to her room was firmly closed behind the two of them. Sighing Rin sat on the red covers of her sisters' bed. "Well… There isn't much to tell. His name is Inuyasha and um-"

"Inuyasha?!", Kagome nearly lost the grip on Micina. Careful she sat the black cat down on her bed next to Rin. "Did you say Inuyasha?" Rin blinked a few times before she nodded her head yes. "You know the guy, who liked to call me names in High School?", Kagome questioned. "His name was Inuyasha too. Can you describe him?" So Rin depicted every detail she could remember. _It is the very same man… The same man whose dogs I will sit from tomorrow on!_ , Kagome concluded. Lost in her thoughts she stared at the floor until Rin lightly shook her arm to catch Kagome's attention. "What is it with him and you? Why do you care for such a detail?"

"I am going to watch over the Akitas you saw today as he, for some unknown reason, hasn't the time to do so.", Kagome explained. Rin's face lit up with an angelic smile: "That's just so cool! Now I get to see those sweeties very often right?" Kagome looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow: _That's all she cares about? I fear to see Inuyasha this often. My guilt is already haunting me… But I have to admit, the dogs are quite cute, so why not let Rin help me with the sitting?_ "Okay Rinnie. You can help me from time to time with the two of them.", Kagome returned the smile of her sister with her own close eyed one.

WITH INUYASHA

The door clicked shut as Sesshomaru closed it behind Kagome. Inuyasha instantly ripped his concealment charm off. "What the hell are you thinking?! We got along with the dogs just fine until now!", he howled at his older half brother and heir of his fathers title. Sesshomaru looked down at the half demon: "This Sesshomaru has no need to explain his actions to you half breed." Growling Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull. However the older demon didn't flinch in the slightest. Sesshomaru just removed his charm, a leather bracelet, from his left wrist. _"Tear him up until he tells you the truth!"_ , the demon in Inuyasha demanded. _We don't stand a chance against him!_ , reasoned his human side. _"Fuck the chances! He doesn't respect us!"_ Sesshomaru, who noticed the twist in his younger brother, interrupted his thoughts. "She's a Miko.", he simply said. His usual arrogant voice, cutting through the air precise like a knife. Inuyasha froze in his spot. His mind reeled with this new information: _Kagome is a Miko? Why have I never noticed her aura? Are we in need of a Miko in this household or why would Sesshomaru offer her a job?_ Suddenly a memory of his conversation with the girl at the park came to his mind:

 _"_ _You know, as I was young, I lived with my older brothers and parents in an apartment in the inner city. Someday a fire erupted and we were trapped inside. My brothers and parents tried to save me. They shooed me to the balcony to get fresh air while they simply… they simply", small tears fell on Rin's cheeks. "So the fire grew bigger and I thought I would die as well, but in the last second I was engulfed by a light brighter than the sun. In this light I found a man with long silver hair and honey eyes. He had pointy ears and markings on his cheeks and forehead. I even can recall his clothing, as it was traditional Japanese with some fur draped over his shoulder and two swords on his hip. He brought me to safety. Now I know it really has to sound as if I am crazy, but I think he was a demon.", Rin took a deep breath, "I got adopted by the Higurashi family although they never quite believed my story of the demon rescuing me… Today my older sister Kagome snapped at me because she thinks I'm too old to believe in this story."_

Inuyasha's honey eyes grew big as the last part repeated over and over in his head. He couldn't understand why he hadn't made that connection earlier. Maybe since Sesshomaru had forced the job on Kagome without any further explanation… Though it wasn't unusual for the demon to just act on his behalf, Inuyasha would understand their current situation and could make sense out of his brother. The sentence still repeated in his head. Rin's voice was as clear as water in his mind.

 _"_ _Today my older sister Kagome snapped at me because she thinks I'm too old to believe in this story."_

 _This girl, Rin, is the one he saved from the fire and her sister is Kagome, who was with me since kindergarten and who now is sitting Momoka and Caleb. The same dogs Rin adored just this afternoon…_ Inuyasha tapped his chin with his index finger. There had to be a connection… But which? A slight grin appeared on his lips as he made a connection. "You like her, don't you?" Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks causing Inuyasha's grin to widen. "Why should this Sesshomaru be affected by some low human?"

"Because you saved her form that fire that killed her whole family.", Inuyasha stated. "Well, just some minutes ago you made sure you could see her more often when she accompanied her sister with the puppies. She loves those two. You know it, Fluffy." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to stare blankly at his grinning half demon brother. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care for nobody." The half demon lowered his chin a bit to give his brother a pointed stare. "So you don't deny you want to see her more frequently?" He hadn't heard a clear no from Sesshomaru. Said man turned back around and continued his walk into the depths of the house. _He likes her. Even if even he can't comprehend it, he likes that Rin girl…_ Absentminded Inuyasha stroked the head of one of the dogs. _This will be an interesting encounter. I wonder if she will recognise him?_

The next morning the bell rang at nine o'clock sharp. Grunting Inuyasha waddled to get the door. _Why can't Fluffy go get it? After all his room is closer to the door than mine…_ Yawning he opened the door. "Good morning wench", Kagome titled her head smiling. "Morning dog boy", Inuyasha said out of habit. He was not in the condition to think. Just not yet… "Where are the sweeties?", the woman in front of him asked. He made way for her to enter the house and left to get Momoka and Caleb.

As the two dogs jumped up on his legs Inuyasha realised he had no shirt on, his muscles clearly visible above his low sitting pyjama pants… _It's a miracle I put on my concealment charm!_ , he thought. _Maybe I sensed her after all and just subconsciously put it on._ Gaping he hid his yawn behind a human hand. _"Your sitter is here."_ , he told the dogs in dog language. Momoka whined lightly, rubbing her head against his hand as Caleb just hatchelled. Scratching the back of his head the disguised half demon grabbed the leashes and walked back to Kagome. The Akitas trailed behind him.

"Morning honeys!", Kagome bent down to greet the two exited dogs. Inuyasha rubbed over his forehead as something tugged at his mind. _Kikyo used to call me honey or hun!_ , he realised with a jolt of pain erupting in his heart. _I still don't understand why she left me… Maybe I'll never know. Nobody I ever asked seemed to know her._ "When shall I bring them back to your place?", Kagome asked, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Um… How about seven in the evening?" Kagome raised her eyebrows: "You do know I have a job to do."

"No you don't. You will work for us and only us.", Inuyasha told her blankly. "My brother already let you fire at your little job." Kagome stared at him: "What?!"

"You heard me woman. And you bring the dogs at around seven back here.", Inuyasha added for that matter. "You sound like you don't know whether you'll be here or not.", she pointed out. Inuyasha gave a nervous chuckle. It was just like that. He didn't know if or not he or his brother would be there to take the dogs over. _If something occurs on our daily patrol across the western lands we might have to fight. A fight surely would slow us down, so I can't clearly say, when we will be back home._ "You know wench", Kagome started, "There is something super cool. It is really new on the market.", she made a pause for the effect, "It's called mobile phone." In faked amazement Inuyasha opened his eyes wide: "Are you serious?" Kagome chuckled lowly. A sound Inuyasha hadn't heard in years of separation and just now realised how much he loved it. "Actually yes, there is.", she told him after she calmed down a bit. "So what about I give you my number and you call me if anything happens that delays the 'delivery' of the doggies?" Inuyasha simply nodded. Snatching her phone away as she pulled it from her purse, he typed his number in and took down her number in return.

"Here we go.", he announced. Without another word Kagome took her phone back and put it back into her red purse. "Come on sweeties, lets get going.", Kagome looked at the dogs rather than Inuyasha. Giving a short bark Momoka and Caleb followed her out the door. Inuyasha watched her retreating back and frowned. _Why did I leave her? Kagome was my best friend in kindergarten but I left her behind… For Koga. I mean, he is cool and stuff uh, tough as hell and you can pick great fights with him over simply nothing and everything… Still he is nothing like Kagome._ A sad smile appeared on his lips as Inuyasha closed the door with a faint click. He never had realised it but he missed the bickering with Kagome. Sighing the half demon turned around and went back to his room.

The doorbell rang. Again. "Why can't Fluffy move his lazy ass and get the fucking door?", Inuyasha muttered. Opening the door he was greeted with two smiling faces. In fact the faces of two of his best friends… "Good morning sunshine!", the man nearly chirped. His black hair was in a low rat-tail while his violet eyes sparkled. "Miroku", muttered Inuyasha before he turned his attention to the woman beside him. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail held by a pink bow. "Morning Yash", the brown orbs closed to smile at him. "Sango", nodding his head Inuyasha let them pass into the house. "How's it going?", Sango looked him in the eye. Grumbling under his breath Inuyasha removed his concealment charm. All his important friends knew who he was, what he was. There was no need to cover it up when they knew. "How's the training of the demon slayers going?", Inuyasha asked Sango as she was part of the elite of that clan. "Could be better.", she told him honestly.

But Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to her further explanation of the situation. His mind still clouded with tiredness. His honey eyes slowly began to close as he stood in the middle of the entry hall. "Yash!", Sango shook his shoulder. "Are you sleeping?" Inuyasha forced his eyes to open again. However he couldn't bring himself to answer her question, giving answer enough. "Well I know what makes me be all lively and highly awake.", Miroku told him. Just seconds later a deafening scream echoed through the hall. "Pervert!", Sango slapped Miroku across his face as he had groped her butt. Inuyasha sighed deeply: "The same procedure as every day…" He rolled his eyes and started to walk back to his room with the fuming Sango and nearly fainting Miroku at his heals.

WITH KAGOME

Trying to ignore her still thudding heart Kagome walked down the street with the two Akitas. She crossed paths with a man and a woman, who walked in the direction of Inuyasha's house. _Well, more like a mansion… I wonder where they got that money? I mean, his family has to do something really important and has to do it quite successful at the looks of it. The bloody entrance hall is decorated with pictures and portraits, painted and photographed…_ Lost in her thoughts Kagome didn't care where she was walking and bumped into someone. Stumbling backwards she apologised: "I am really sorry. Wasn't paying attention…"

"No problem darling", a male voice answered. Kagome's head shot up. A man not older than Inuyasha smiled down at her. His ink black hair was held in a high ponytail, his crystal blue eyes glittered in the sun. "Um…", Kagome blushed. "Is something wrong darling?", the man cocked his head. "You're… well… kind of… you know, staring at me.", Kagome blushed even harder. The man laughed: "I'm sorry I embarrassed you. My name is Koga." Hesitantly Kagome grabbed his hand: "Kagome" The eyes of the man grew big. "I knew a Kagome back in kindergarten. She was a friend of my close friend Inuyasha but he dumped her. Poor girl I always thought she was quite the beauty… That was until she cut her hair short." Koga shrugged his shoulders. Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Why didn't I see it before? He is the kid Inuyasha left me for. Koga… How could I forget his looks and name? I mean, after all we were in the same High School and all._

"I wonder where she is now!", Koga rambled on. "Right in front of you.", said girl answered curtly. The blue eyes widened in acknowledgement: "Kagome! It's been quite some time!" Kagome returned the broad smile of Koga with a small one. "I have to go now." She wanted to get away from this man. "Just one more question: Do these dogs belong to Yasha?", Koga motioned towards Momoka and Caleb. Kagome nodded short. "I am his new dog sitter. His brother employed me." With that last information revealed she ran past Koga. _I hate it! I hate my life! Why of all people?! Why had he to remind me of what I've done?!_ Tears ran down Kagome's face as she sprinted to the park, the dogs hot at her heels, rapturous of the run.

Sobbing Kagome fell onto a bench in a lone corner of the park. Hiccupping she dried her eyes with a tissue. "Your owner is a pain in the ass, you know…", she told the dogs. Momoka and Caleb just sat in front of her hatchelling. Kagome's phone rang. It was Rin. _She always knows when I'm feeling down… Probably wants to cheer me up._ Fishing in her pocket, Kagome got out her mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Kags! My sibling radar went off. Something upsetting you?"

"Nothing, really."

"Come on! I can hear you cried. I can practically smell the tears over the phone. Now talk to auntie Rinnie."

Kagome chuckled at her sister for calling herself a name like that. But instantly she felt her heart drop in her chest. Rin knew something was wrong and wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing really. I just ran into some guy on my way from Inuyasha to the park."

"Was he handsome? What's his name? His phone number?"

Kagome stopped in her current train of thought. "What?", she asked her sister in completely unbelieving. "Did you just ask what I think you asked?"

"Come on girl.", Rin chirped on the other end of the line. "Answer my questions." Kagome wrinkled her nose: "It was Koga. So you know the answers to your questions I guess." There was a moment of silence. Rin of course knew about Koga and Inuyasha and all the drama. "Oh dear, come over.", she nearly whispered. "I want to see your face when you tell me the whole story from start to end."

"What if I don't want to?", Kagome asked back. _I don't want, can't talk about it just now. I might end up in tears again… Rin shouldn't see me like that._ "Sister", Rin breathed the magical word. "Your precious little sister is asking you to do so. Come over. Pretty please?" Kagome sighed deeply. She couldn't stop her heart; it picked up its speed at the simple words. The thought of Rin calling herself her sister was still new to her. Kagome loved her adopted sister more than anything in the world. Her chest swelled with pride at the thought Rin regarded her her actual sister. "Which topping?", she asked. Rin giggled, knowing she had won. "What do you want? Maybe some whipped cream and chocolate?"

"Sounds good", Kagome nodded her head though Rin couldn't see it through the phone. "Have it ready in ten minutes."

"See ya!", Rin ended the call to get Kagome's order ready. She looked at Momoka and Caleb. "Let's visit some friends, shall we?", Kagome stood from the bench. Promptly the dogs jumped to their feet and tugged at her leashes. Kagome laughed at them: "All right, all right! I'm coming!" Letting the dogs take the lead she started towards her sister.

"Kags!", Rin waved at her sister from behind the counter. "Hey Rinnie.", Kagome wiggled her fingers in response. "Doggies!", Rin squealed as soon as she caught a glimpse of the Akitas. The dogs winced a bit at her high-pitched voice but nevertheless wagged their tails. The girl patted their heads before she turned to hug her sister. "Now our shake is ready and the pancakes just need to get the topping.", Rin told Kagome. Rin jobbed at a small café so she usually would just serve other guest while chatting with her sister. Today though she did something else. Rin took a break to listen to her sister.

Supporting her chin with her hand she looked intently at Kagome. "Well, you know… I went to Inuyasha to pick up the sweeties. He gave me his number and I left his house, well… mansion. On the street I was a bit unfocused and bumped into him.", Kagome took a deep breath. "At first I didn't recognise him and he kept rambling about me as he knew me in kindergarten. How he thought I was pretty until I cut my hair. Koga wondered where I was now and I told him I was right in front of him. He asked me about the dogs, I told him I was the new dog sitter and ran." Rin touched her sister's arm as she saw the tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay Kags. Don't worry about it. You couldn't do anything about it.", Rin told Kagome firmly. Her sister gave a strangled sob: "You know what I'm talking about. Rinnie, you caught me the morning after the…", Kagome couldn't bring herself to speak it out loud not even to admit it to herself. "You know what." Rin simply nodded. _Rinnie…_ , Kagome sighed inwardly as the memory overwhelmed her.

 _Rin found her the morning after Kagome as Kikyo had broken up with Inuyasha. She still lay on her bed and sobbed into the pillows. "What's wrong Kags?", Rin asked. Shaking her head Kagome hiccupped. "Hey… It's all right. Everything will be okay. Calm down, it's okay." Kagome slowly grew quiet as Rin held her sister in her arms. "I broke him. Rin, I broke me!", Kagome cried out. Rin frowned, as she didn't get the meaning behind her words. "What are you talking about?", she softly asked. "I disguised myself as someone else on the Internet. And I flirted with Inuyasha until he was utterly in love with me, um Kikyo as I called myself.", Kagome inhaled sharply. "And yesterday I broke up so I wouldn't destroy him any further. I knew it would be painful for him but didn't expect it to be so painful for me as well…" Kagome flinched in Rin's arms. "Rin I lost him! I lost him again! Why have I been so stupid?"_

 _"_ _Hush, hush. Everything will be okay. Everything will be alright.", Rin mumbled in the short hair of her sister._

Kagome looked at her sister through hidden eyes. Hidden in her growing bangs. Suddenly Momoka and Caleb raised their heads and sniffed the air. Howling they ripped the leashes from the table and ran out of the small café. "No!", Kagome sprang to get a hold on them but only grabbed into air. "Momoka! Caleb! Come back!" Lunging forward Kagome ran through the doors of the café to catch the dogs. Rin followed hot on her heels. Unfortunately the dogs where no were to be seen. Kagome cursed under her breath. Raking a hand through her hair she turned in a slow circle. "No, no, no. I can't loose them on the very first day. He's going to kill me, if I don't bring them back!" Rin looked around the street and spotted the dogs farther down the street. "Look, there!", she pulled at Kagome's shirt and pointed towards them. Momoka and Caleb where jumping at a woman, maybe as old as Kagome. Her long red hair was held in a low side tail with a flower in it. Her white dress was covered with paw prints. "Momoka! Caleb! Stop it already!", Kagome jogged to the Akitas. "I'm sorry, they just ripped themselves off the table where I had tied them." She realised the woman was making soft noises, close to barking at the dogs before she finally looked up at Kagome. "Oh it's no problem at all. But who are you?", she asked rather confused. "I'm the dog sitter of the Taisho family. Momoka and Caleb are under my supervision until I bring them back to Inuyasha in the evening.", Kagome explained. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister Rin." The green eyes of the woman sparkled a bit more: "Hi, I'm Ayame Gaito. Inuyasha is one of my friends since… some months. I was just surprised as he normally wouldn't leave his dogs with anyone else." Kagome gave an awkward chuckle and scratched her cheek with her index finger. "His brother Sesshomaru forced it on me. Don't get me wrong, I love dogs but I didn't ask for it this time… And I just stop talking now…" Rin nodded silently. Ayame giggled in her hand: "Okay, let me do you a favour for scaring you. This café there has some nice ice cream. Come, I invite you."

"But your dress.", Rin motioned towards the now rather grey than white dress. "It's ruined…" Ayame simply waved her hand: "Just clothing. Let's go eat some ice." Kagome grabbed the leashes of the dogs and dragged them back to the café. "Rinnie, would you mind making us some strawberry ice with whip?" Rin grinned at her sister: "Of course. It would be a pleasure to make some ice for my dear sister." Ayame looked stunned at the younger sister: "You work there?"

"Yep", Rin winked at her and disappeared into the kitchen. Kagome took Ayame to the table she and her sister had sat at before the dogs ran away. "So Sesshomaru told you to watch the dogs?", Ayame asked. "He made his point quite clear, though he didn't give any reasons…", Kagome told her. Rin returned from the kitchen and took a seat across her sister. "I figure Sesshomaru is rather scary. Usually he doesn't talk at all, he barely shows any sign he's listening to you and his smile makes you want to run away.", Ayame shuddered at the thought of it. "I think Sesshomaru-sama is rather sweet. Scary and mute but with a kind heart.", Rin's eyes sparkled and her smile told Kagome, that her sister was dreaming of something. But she didn't pay any attention to the place her sister's mind had wandered. Instead she stared at Rin with shocked eyes, mirroring Ayame's expression. "You know him?!", they both stuttered. Rin's cheeks flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Hana:** Hey guys. Now I am at Ichigo's well...

 **Ichigo:** And we also got some sweets for Inuyasha and ourselves!

 **Hana:** Yeah. That as well... But enough about sweets. Ichigo, would you mind to tell us something about the well?

 **Ichigo:** Ok, ok. This is how the well works: You stand next to it, slightly bend your knees, like you do before jumping… *looks around her* Hey Hana, you are supposed to do it together with me right now! Come over here! *waves at Hana*

 **Hana:** *slowly walks over to her* Um… I thought you show me and then I would have tried or something.

 **Ichigo:** No, we do it together right now! Do you wanna see Inuyasha or not?

 **Hana:** *jumps over and bends her knees* Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!

 **Ichigo:** *smiles* Okay, now you have to imagine the exact time and place you want to travel to.

 **Hana:** Aren't we in need of seven magicians to do this?

 **Ichigo:** You think we lack enough imagination or will power? Or maybe it's because of your first time traveling? Ok, then I'll have to call them. *pulls out a mobile* This could take a few minutes...

 **Hana:** Take your time. I'll call them, when you finally have activated the well. *turns to readers* Until then I don't own Inuyasha, but you guys have fun reading this new chapter ^^

CHAPTER 3 Back together

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha looked around in the living room. Nearly all his friends – and his brother had arrived. Miroku and Sango where in a heated discussion about something no one bothered to listen to, Sesshomaru leaned at the far wall clearly ignoring everyone and Shippo sat on the floor. Ayame had texted him she wouldn't come. She had found the sisters by chance and watched over them. Just in case anything happened. The only missing person was Koga. _Where's this wolf wandering around this time?!_ , Inuyasha stifled a growl.

"Master Inuyasha", a small man called for him. It was the flea demon Myoga. His grey hair was short but his moustache grew to his chin on both sides of his long nose. Inuyasha looked down at the walking half a meter. "What is it?"

"I received word from the panther demon tribe. The enemy is encircling them. They ask for help.", Myoga responded. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. _Panthers…_ _They're just the same as little kittens. Can't fight on their own!_

Shaking his head he focused on the problem at hand. "We'll leave to help as soon as Koga, the filthy wolf, gets here." Myoga bowed to him and hurried away only to be replaced by a walking meter that ran straight to Sesshomaru, ignoring the others completely. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! The wind demons lost their princess to the enemy!" Sesshomaru looked down at him without turning his head. "Jaken", his voice was grave and low. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care about the concerns of some demons."

"B-but my lord!", Jaken's voice trembled with his lack of understanding. "Leave", Sesshomaru now turned his head the slightest bit to glare the servant down. "Or I'll kill you." Drawing his head between his shoulders Jaken hurried away but stumbled over something on the carpet and fell to the ground. Inuyasha leaned his head in his palm. _He doesn't learn. You don't talk back to Fluffy. Usually he would kill you and it's a sign of good will if he doesn't do so right away._

The door busted open revealing a grinning Koga. "I hope you didn't miss me too much!"

"Keh", Inuyasha looked away from his best frenemy. "Oi dog breath!", Koga greeted Inuyasha. "I just met your little girlfriend down the road." Everyone froze. The whole room fell dead silent as all eyes turned to Inuyasha. Said man blinked a few times. "I don't know what you are talking about wolf. I haven't got a girlfriend."

"Oh? Then tell me why it is that Kagome Higurashi is walking around with your doggies?", Koga raised an eyebrow at the half demon. "You make it sound as if it was something dirty.", Sango bluntly interrupted. Koga gave her a wicked grin and wiggled his eyebrows: "Maybe I mean it suggestive. You can't be sure." Sango frowned at his reply, crossed her arms over her chest. "So doggie, answer me. Why is the dog boy sitting your puppies?" _This question sounds even worse than the first one!_

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and pointed at his brother: "Ask Fluffy why she had to do the job." Koga briefly glanced at Sesshomaru, who glared at him with a clear warning in his eyes. _'Ask me and I'll kill you'_ , it said. Gulping Koga turned around to face Inuyasha again. "So what's our task for today?" Inuyasha's lips twitched. _Sometimes Fluffy is a pain in the ass and sometimes the best brother in the whole world. For example when he stops those nasty little comments of Koga._

"Troubles at the panther territory and a lost wind princess.", Miroku told Koga. "So I guess we have to form teams, huh?", Koga looked around in the room. "Seems so", Inuyasha still was sprawled over the sofa. "I'll go with Sango.", Shippo chirped from the carpet. The fox demon jumped to stand by the side of the demon slayer. Miroku simply snaked an arm around Sango's waist. "Guess you're going with her too.", Inuyasha looked at his best friends and wondered when the two of them would finally become the couple he could see in front of him. Nevertheless he caught a quick glance at Sango's blush before she freed herself from the monks grip.

"So the mutt and I have to team up again?", Koga looked at the nearly couple as well. "Don't stay behind. I won't wait for you.", Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru simply stood to his full height and moved towards the door. "Wait! Where are you going?", Inuyasha turned his head to yell after his brother. "Oh don't you worry mommy. Your kid's going to be just fine.", Koga gave Inuyasha a lopsided grin. Crossing his arms, Inuyasha threw his hair over his shoulder: "Keh" Miroku, Sango and Shippo laughed at his action until Inuyasha glared at them.

"We'll head for the panther territory. Guess we meet there.", Sango waved at her friends and left with Shippo and Miroku, who followed her like lost puppies. Standing from the sofa Inuyasha let his knuckles crack. He glanced at Koga. _He will come back to Kagome in some time… And then I have to be prepared. Koga doesn't let you off the hook that easily – unless your name is Sesshomaru… well Fluffy at that._ "Let's move", Inuyasha grabbed the ancient sword that leaned on the side of the sofa. Unlike his brother who carried his swords always at his hip when not in human form, Inuyasha just took the Tessaiga when heading for a fight. "Come on dog breath! I won't wait for you!", Koga yelled from the door. "Hey!", Inuyasha began to chase after the wolf demon. "That's my line!"

* * *

Some time later Koga and Inuyasha walked through the streets in their human form. Up until now they were jumping from roof to roof, since it was simply faster than with noisy cars. But in this street were just low houses with restaurants and shops and they didn't want to be discovered by chance, so they walked this part of the way.

Koga let his high ponytail whip from side to side as he glanced at the women around them. "They are all staring at my beauty.", he said lowly enough, only Inuyasha could hear him. The half demon snorted: "As if! They all wonder why such a beauty as myself is walking with some cross dresser." With a raised eyebrow he motioned towards Koga's brown leather boots covered in fur, up at his rather short pants that could resemble a skirt, to the tight shirt he wore to show off his muscles and at last to the cuffs at his arms. "I get it!", Koga growled in the back of his throat. Inuyasha just flashed a boyish smirk in response.

Both men stopped their little rant as familiar barking met their sensitive ears. Seconds after they first recognized it they saw Ayame come from one of the cafés with the sisters and the dogs. "Hey you guys!", Ayame waved at them, blushing at the mere sight of Koga. "Hi Inuyasha", Rin and Kagome said in unison. "So you actually have two girlfriends? Inuyasha you two timing bastard.", Koga gave the half demon a mocking grin. "Shut the hell up flea bag.", Inuyasha retorted without missing a beat. Momoka and Caleb ran towards Inuyasha and jumped up on his legs. He bent down to pat their heads and hide his slight blush from Koga. "Everything okay?", Kagome asked concerned. "I thought you would get them this evening."

"I will. We're just passing through by chance. Didn't even know you were here.", Inuyasha lifted his head to look at Kagome, then turned his head. "Hey Rin"

"Hey stupid", Rin tilted her head to the side and gave him a wide smile. Unwillingly Inuyasha returned it. _You can't be angry with such a sweet girl. She's younger than me and so innocent… Kagome on the other hand has lost some of her innocence, though I don't know when or where. But her eyes aren't as clear as Rin's…_

Kagome turned her attention away from Inuyasha towards the other man. "Oh, Koga… Um… Nice to meet you.", Kagome forced a smile on her lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you again darling.", Koga gave her his gentlest smile. Ayame gasped: "You told me this nickname was just for me!"

"Well you see, I've known dear Kagome quiet some time now. Don't take it personally."

"Too late for that!", Ayame snapped. "I really thought you liked me, but then again I'm just some random girl you can play with! I am nothing to you!" Angry she whirled around and stomped off. "Ayame!", Kagome took a few steps after the girl. However she didn't respond. Inuyasha rolled his eyes: _And again Koga screwed up. He couldn't keep his mouth shut after all. And I thought he took a liking to this girl…_

"Go after her!" Kagome had turned around and now commanded Koga. "Why should I?", he questioned. "Why?", Rin asked disbelieving. "You hurt her and have to apologies for it. Explain to her why the hell you called Kagome what you called her and why Ayame is completely different."

"She really likes you. One could see that.", Kagome put a hand on her hip. "Are you that blind?" Koga's cheeks flushed pink. "Thought so", the sisters crossed their arms over their chests. "Now go and comfort her." Motioning in the direction Ayame went the girls gaze followed Koga who hesitantly started towards her. Black clashed with blue as Inuyasha's and Koga's eyes met. The half demon nodded at his wolf demon friend: "Go ahead. I'm coming after you in a while. Bring her to the meeting point and check what you can do without me." Koga nodded shortly and ran off. _He likes her after all…_ Inuyasha smiled at himself. Koga was hard to read from time to time, as he could be as worse with women as Miroku with his perverted behaviour. "Rin! Come back!", shouted the owner of the café. "Coming!", Rin yelled back. She hugged her sister and turned to wink at Inuyasha. "It was nice seeing you again Inuyasha. But work's calling… well more like yelling." She added as her boss again called for her to return to her post. That left Inuyasha alone with Kagome...

The girls' cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. _This is the first time since kindergarten that Inuyasha and I are alone… What should I say? What should we talk about?_ Kagome glanced down at the crouching form of Inuyasha. Immediately she felt her cheeks warm up. _Why do I still feel this way every time I look at him? He broke my heart into pieces!_ Kagome fought back the urge cry. She brushed over her dry eyes: _It's funny how someone can break your heart and you still love him with all the little pieces. I wonder, if he feels the same about Kikyo?_ She was so distracted she didn't even realise the dogs where sniffing the air. Their eyes narrowed to the point where they were nothing more than small slits.

Without any further warning they ripped their leashes away from Kagome's grasp and ran off. The heads of Inuyasha and Kagome snapped around. "Fuck", Inuyasha sprang to his feet as Kagome already tracked the dogs. "Not again!", she panted. Inuyasha could almost feel his dog-ears turning. "What do you mean 'again'?" Though slightly out of breath as she ran and talked at the same time, Kagome managed a nervous laugh. "Well… you know… back in the café… Momoka and Caleb smelled Ayame and… ran for her…", she told him between quick breaths. "They ripped their leashes from the table… and… just ran… Much like now… actually." Inuyasha's mouth twitched at the thought of his beloved dogs running around without anyone to watch over Momoka and Caleb. "There! I can… see them!", Kagome pointed ahead where Inuyasha could see two white shadows moving through the bushes of some park.

At nearly inhuman speed he raced towards them and grabbed the leashes that got caught up in the branches. "Got ya!" Triumphantly Inuyasha pulled the dogs from the bushes. Kagome stood panting at his side. She put her hands on her knees, hunched forward and tried to catch her breath. Her raven hair fell over her shoulder, her bangs nearly covered her brown eyes. _She looks like Kikyo!_ , Inuyasha realised. _Are they related in some way or is it just by chance… Rin and her do look a bit alike as well but they aren't related by blood. Could be the same with Kagome and Kikyo…_ But something in his guts told him that wasn't the case.

The puppies looked up at him with pleading eyes, their tongues hanging out of their muzzle, hatchelling. "Let's go sit somewhere. You have to rest.", Inuyasha firmly grabbed Kagome's right arm. As if struck by lightning his arm tingled from his hand that touched her skin through his whole body. From the stunned look on Kagome's face he could guess she felt the same sensation. _What is this?_ , he questioned. Inuyasha felt his inner demon stir at the feeling. _"Mate"_ , he grumbled softly. _"Protect Mate"_ Surprised Inuyasha listened for further explanation of the words but his demon vanished from his mind. Shaking his head he withdrew his hand from Kagome. "There is a bench.", he mumbled.

* * *

Without a word they sat on the bench next to each other, the dogs between them. _He's so close! It feels so good, like back in good old times… Never realised I missed him so much._ , Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. _But I can't tell him the truth about me. He would hate me. Hate what I've done. Hate me for the heartbreak I've caused him…_ She sighed.

"What is bothering you?", Inuyasha asked in a gentle voice. He had been thinking about Kikyo and how similar she and Kagome looked. _Someday I have to ask her… But now's not the time_. "Oh, it's nothing really.", Kagome brushed it off with a faked smile. Instantly her shining eyes dimmed again as she looked away from him. They looked as if she was in pain. _What is bothering her? I want to help her… After all I just left her behind in order to protect her from anything that could happen when you are with a half-breed as myself… I didn't want her to get hurt. In the end I guess I hurt her even more than any other demon could have._ "I'm sorry", he whispered unconsciously aloud. Kagome's head whipped around: "What?" Inuyasha blushed: "You heard me dog boy."

"Yes I actually did, but I can't believe the wench is getting soft on me." It was meant as a joke but her voice lacked the happiness for a joke. For a brief moment they looked each other in the eye. "I'm sorry I dropped you…", Inuyasha finally spoke again. Kagome lowered her eyes. "Kaggy, look at me." Both froze as the nickname from former times hung between them. Slowly as if in slow motion Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I… um…", he raked a hand through his long hair. "Well fuck!" Kagome giggled behind her hand: "You haven't changed at all since kindergarten, Yasha. You still curse when you don't know what to say."

They looked each other deep in the eye. Black and brown intertwined. "I never wanted to hurt you.", Inuyasha confessed. Kagome smiled her famous close-eyed smile at him, small tears in her eyes. "I know. You never ever wanted to hurt me. You always protected me." Her kindness warmed Inuyasha down to his heart.

"Kagome"

She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha"

They forgot the whole world around them as they looked at each other, lost in the moment. Hesitantly they leaned in until their faces were mere inches away from the other. But in the last second before anything serious could happen both decided to stop. Instead Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he laid his head on hers as both looked out on the park, hiding their blushing cheeks from the other one. _We nearly ki-kissed_ , Kagome stuttered in her head. _He's sorry for what he's done…_ Her ever-present guilt kicked in. _And I hurt him on purpose… I am the worst person living on earth… He just wants to protect me from whatever harm he thought could be done to me and in return I broke his heart!_

Inuyasha's thoughts on the other hand weren't any better. _I told her I never wanted to leave her… I actually almost confessed how much I cared for her back then… or had she noticed it? After all she said that I always wanted to protect her… But I am in love with Kikyo! Even though she left me years ago I still can't stop thinking about her every waking minute. However this moment with Kagome I – for a short moment – I didn't think about Kikyo. But about the pain I've caused my dearest friend. She must have felt horrible…_ And then he wondered, if his brother had intended him to get back with Kagome. _Fluffy was never really predictable. It could be that but it could be something completely different…_

The both of them woke from their thoughts as the dogs barked. Instantly Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder as he had subconsciously laid his arm around her. In front of them, a few feet away, stood a girl dressed in white. Her black eyes roamed over Inuyasha and came to a hold on Kagome. The half demon started to growl at her along with the Akitas. Inuyasha stood from the bench, dragging Kagome with him and shoved her behind his back. "Who is she?", Kagome's faint whisper caught his ears. "A message", the girls' even voice flooded over them and the next second she was gone. She didn't walk away she just disappeared.

Inuyasha cautiously looked around for any sign of her or her companions but couldn't find any. He approached the place the girl had stood and found an envelope addressed at his brother. Inuyasha bared his teeth at it. "I have to go. Something important came up.", he told the surprised Kagome. "Go get your sister, go home and don't leave until I tell you to." He threw his keys at Kagome, who barely caught them. "Guess you know the way, now get going."

Kagome looked stunned at Inuyasha's retreating back. _I don't know what just happened, but I guess he saved me from danger… That girl looked suspicious._ She felt her aura spike at the mere thought of the girl dressed all in white. Something was off with that girl and it had caused Inuyasha to protect her – again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Hana:** Hi again. so, um… I didn't update in a while… Sorry 'bout that.

 **Ichigo:** *absentmindedly turning a book page* Huh? Where am I?

 **Hana:** See? * sigh* We don't even have a good excuse for that… I didn't write at all during the past weeks.

 **Ichigo:** *shakes her head* Oh, hi Hana. Don't feel too bad about it. I haven't done anything either. So, let's do something useful! *jumps up from the sofa* I think I saw Inuyasha over there.

 **Hana:** You mean after the idea with the well didn't quite work?

 **Ichigo:** Huh, well? Oh, THE well! Of course, just let me do this and *runs away*

 **Hana:** *stares after her* I hope she comes back soon. Otherwise I'll have to finish the disclaimer without her...

 **Ichigo:** * comes back with seven magicians* Here we go! I guess I just saw something white from the corner of my eye and jumped to the wrong conclusion...

 **Hana:** Well, then let's go look for Inuyasha, whom I still don't own. You guys meanwhile have fun with this new chapter ^^

CHAPTER 4 At the Taisho's

WITH KAGOME AND RIN

"I'm so bored!", Rin whined from her place on the far wall. She leaned against it, her hands crossed behind her back. Kagome looked up as she was sprawled over an armchair. "Me too…", she huffed. "What about we wander a bit around the house?" Rin gave her a look. "Seriously? Inuyasha gave you his keys and the dogs, told you to pick me up and don't leave his house until he returns and you want to go on a sightseeing tour through this mansion? What if we get lost? They won't find us until it's too late."

"You know, there's this new gadget.", Kagome pulled it from her pocket. "It's called mobile. Inuyasha gave me his number. If we get lost I'll call him and he will save us."

"Your knight in shining armour?", Rin joked. "And he will surely come with your knight as well. I bet Sesshomaru wouldn't want you to get lost.", Kagome added. Rin blushed burgundy red. "Don't tell me I actually touched a nerve there!", Kagome laughed at her sister. "S-Shut up!", Rin exclaimed. Her hands flew to her cheeks in order to cover her blush, causing Kagome to laugh even harder. "Come on", she told her sister between the giggles. "Let's take a look around. It doesn't happen everyday that you have the chance to visit a mansion…" Grumbling under her breath Rin followed her sister out of the living room with the dogs by her side.

* * *

"Wow! Just look at this!", Kagome's voice was high with excitement. At the moment both sisters looked stunned at the pool in front of them. The indoor pool to be precise! They were in the cellar where Kagome had been held captive and therefore knew directions. "That's just… wow…", Rin nodded her head _. Where do they get all the money from to have this extravagant stuff?_ , she wondered.

Looking around the sisters noticed a wooden door that led to a sauna. Kagome ran to the next door and threw it open. "Well now we know why they look so fantastic.", Kagome announced without thinking and then quickly covered her mouth. "Ups!", she said muffled through her fingers. Her cheeks where the darkest shade of red Rin had ever seen on her. Curious she glanced over Kagome's shoulder. Before them stretched a… well… gym. You couldn't say anything else, as it was a huge room filled with fitness gadgets.

Involuntarily Rin imagined Sesshomaru doing his work out in some sports pants and sweaty shirt. No, even better: Just in sports pants. Rin sniffed to keep her nosebleed at bay. _What am I even thinking about! Never knew I was such a naughty girl… But still, this sight is so, tempting!_ "It' so good being bad…", Kagome mumbled at Rin's side. Her eyes were glazed and looking off into the distance. She clearly imagined something similar to Rin's own thoughts, though with another shirtless man.

"You're drooling…", Rin softly muttered to her sister. Absentmindedly Kagome pulled the back of her hand over her mouth. "You are doing it too…", she told Rin with that glassy look still in place. "Shall we go on or should we stay?" Kagome forced her eyes to leave the room and walk on. Silently Rin followed her sister down the hall.

The other rooms in the cellar couldn't catch their attention as their mind lingered in the gym… _Tempting_ , Rin repeated her thoughts. _I would love to see him do just that – work out._ "Argh!", Kagome gripped a piece of her hair and pulled hard. "I can't get this picture out of my head! I wish I could watch him when he does his next workout!"

"Me too.", Rin whispered with her view trained to the silver carpet. "Shall we go upstairs and continue there or should we return to the living room to… uh… think?", she questioned. Kagome gave her sister an amused glance. "I rather say we scout this mansion a bit more before we start to think again.", she used the language of her sister. Rin smiled at Kagome. _She knows what I'm talking about. I can see it in her eyes. They're still a bit glassy._ Without another word they climbed the staircase to the basement and up to the first floor.

* * *

After another hour they knew the bedrooms of the brothers where in the east wing of the mansion along with the bedroom of their parents as it seemed. There were three or four bathrooms, Rin lost sight of it. The west wing was covered with rooms filled with old books, stitching equipment and other stuff. _Where do they raise the money to buy all this?_ , Rin asked herself and realised she didn't know what Sesshomaru's parents were working. _I have to ask him next time I see him. Though he might just ignore the question._ She had met Sesshomaru on the cemetery at the grave of her family. She had cried uncontrollably and he had at least somehow comforted her without words. Since then they had met a few times just to talk – well rather her talking and he listening to her babbling. But nevertheless she felt content in his company.

Sighing Rin didn't even notice they were back on the basement floor. Kagome just suddenly stopped in her tracks and gasped. Rin, lost in her thoughts, bumped into Kagome's back. "Ouch!", she rubbed her head that had hit Kagome's shoulder blade. "Eat more. You're back's hard.", Rin complained. But Kagome didn't respond. Instead she just ran into the room. Something they hadn't done during their tour so far. "Look Rin, look!", Kagome exclaimed. Still rubbing her head, Rin turned to look at her sister – and froze. In the middle of this cream-colored salon stood a piano. It's dark colour stood out against the light colours of furniture, paintings and tapestry. Rin hurried forward, her fingers itching to play and hear the sound of it.

Carefully she slipped onto the stool in front of it and laid her fingers hesitantly on the keys. Breathing deep she started to play a soft music. Kagome stood by her side humming along with her tune. It was their thing. They loved to make music and somehow always knew, even though it was a new melody, what the other was going to play. As soon as Rin found the right notes for Kagome to sing, the young woman raised her voice:

 _"_ _Pictures in my head_

 _Running back and forth_

 _Nothing can stop them_

 _I don't want to stop them_

 _Let me keep my pictures_

 _Keep this sight to me_

 _Listen to my heart and know_

 _How much I yearn to see the pictures move_

 _How much I yearn to see the pictures move_

 _To see them come alive_

 _To see them on my own_

 _To exploit this feeling of this moving pictures"_

Someone behind the sisters clapped his hands. Startled the sisters turned for the door. There stood two figures, a man and a woman. The man was dressed in black and violet, his hair in a small rat-tail. The woman wore her long brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a pink bow and casual jeans and top. "That was really beautiful.", her brown eyes shone bright. "Um… Thank you, I guess.", Kagome stammered. Rin simply tried to smile at the strangers: "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"You may", the man told her. "I am Miroku and this is my dearest Sango. We are friends of Inuyasha."

"So you are a couple", the sisters tilted their heads to the side. Sango's face turned bright red: "No. We aren't. Just friends. Wouldn't date that monk." Miroku turned slightly to shoot her a glance. "Seems as if they haven't got the same opinion on that topic…", Kagome whispered near Rin's ears. The younger sister nodded, her eyes never leaving the not so much couple. Miroku approached the sisters. "As we have introduced ourselves, may we know who you are?"

"Kagome and Rin Higurashi. I think we were in the same High School.", Kagome told him. Sango and Miroku looked at her. "Oh yeah, I remember! You were the girl with the hair so short she could've passed for a boy.", Sango snapped her fingers. "No offence intended. I would cut my hair short too if I wasn't too afraid to do so…" She hastily added as she recognised Kagome's look of disapproval.

In the meantime Miroku strode to stand between the sisters. He turned around so he faced Sango again. "As now we are introduced to one another, may I ask you girls another question?" Sango seemed to want to protest but before she could, Rin felt something rub against her butt. Her eyes grew big and nearly popped out of her head as she heard Miroku's question: "Would you two do me the honour to bare my children?" Both Rin and Kagome froze in place for a second before they seemed to change from 'innocent' mode to 'warrior' mode and slapped Miroku right across his face. "Pervert!"

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

They sat in the living room. The girls on the couch, Miroku, with two red hand prints on either side of his face and several bumps on his head where Sango had hit him, across from them in the armchair. "It's really nice to meet you two.", Rin said with an unbelievable bright smile. "I guess we will become best friends. I can feel it in the air!", Kagome added. They were only talking to Sango and completely ignored the bruised monk on the other side of the coffee table. Sango smiled back at the sisters and nodded her head. "I hope so too. Ayame and me will take care of you whenever we can. And the brothers will guard you as well." Miroku dared to raise his voice: "I would guard such lovely girls as you with my life too you know." He was rewarded with three death glares from the women before they simply snorted and returned back to their conversation.

The door to the living room busted open, revealing Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Ayame. Inuyasha went straight for Miroku and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How dare you touch her like that!", he growled at his friend. Miroku laughed nervously and held up his hands in defence. "Well you know me…", he barely got out. Inuyasha dropped him back down: "That's the problem." Huffing he crossed his arms over his chest.

Koga grinned at him as he held Ayame close to him. "I knew she's your girlfriend.", he said silent enough to be only heard by the demons in the room. Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshomaru simply walked past the group and leaned on the far wall. Rin glanced at him from the corner of her eye. _He's so gorgeous! Downright gorgeous! How could a man like that even take notice of me?_ The picture of the gym in the cellar came back to her mind's eye. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. _I wish I could see my fantasy come true. I wish that would happen!_ But before she could dive any deeper into her mind, Kagome slightly shook her arm to catch her attention. "Now let's get to the fun part of this whole meeting. The introduction.", Inuyasha announced.

* * *

 _Calm the fuck down man!_ , Inuyasha told himself. Since he had passed the threshold he had smelled the three angry women and the hurt monk. Knowing Miroku and his behaviour towards women whether pretty or not, Inuyasha instantly knew what had happened. And he was furious about it, though not completely sure as to why it was this way. His demon growled at the man behind his back. But Inuyasha knew he would scare Kagome and Rin, if he let his demon loose. So he hardly controlled it, so he could introduce them to everyone they hadn't met so far.

 _Where are Myoga and Jaken? I called for them minutes ago; they should be here by now even though they were doing research on our enemies._ Just in this moment the doors to the living room swung open and the awaited demon servants came into view. He took in the interested regard the sisters shot the two small servants. Myoga and Jaken on the other hand stopped to stare back at the young women.

"Now, as we are complete, we may start.", Inuyasha turned to look at the sisters. "You've already met Ayame, Sango and Miroku." The two growled at the last name and shot dark glares in the direction of the monk. "You clearly know me and my brother. More or less… Kagome knows Koga, but let me introduce him again to you, Rin." Koga stepped beside Inuyasha. "I'm Koga. Inuyasha's friend since kindergarten... I favour girls with curves and curly long hair with big eyes and a fable for role plays." He batted his eyelashes at the younger sister in an exaggerated way. Inuyasha shoved the wolf demon back to Ayame: "Too much information flea bag." Koga snorted: "As if you wouldn't have introduced the same way to such a pretty girl, mutt face." Koga winked at Rin as Ayame hit him hard on the head.

Sighing Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and Rin. "Here", he shoved Shippo in front of the girls, "This is Shippo. Semi adopted brother if you want to say so. Mother loves him dearly so he hangs around here from time to time." The fox kit grinned at the girls. "Awww! He's so cute!", Kagome snatched him away from his feet and sat the eleven year old on her lap to ruffle his hair. The cheeks of Shippo flushed in embarrassment. "These two walking metres are two servants from our household you could meet more frequently around here as they assist us with our work as long as our parents are travelling.", Inuyasha motioned towards Myoga and Jaken. The flea demon took a step forward and grabbed Kagome's palm. "I can see great fortune in your future. Many children will be born-" He couldn't say anything else as Kagome had smacked her hand atop of his head and shoved him with her feet away from her.

Jaken looked Rin up and down: "I can't understand why Lord Sesshomaru should take a liking in something so ugly." Even before Rin could do something the imp in disguise began to shake. All eyes turned to Sesshomaru. He had lifted his head to show them a frightening and completely uncharacteristic smile on his lips. Everyone in the room scooted away from him except the sisters and the still shaking Jaken. He then threw himself to the ground face first: "I'm so sorry Mylord! Please don't kill me! I am so terribly sorry."

"Jaken", Sesshomaru's voice was faint but the crouching form automatically froze. "Go away now. Or" Though he didn't finish his sentence everyone knew the warning behind his words. Jaken stood and hurried to the door, falling over a fold in the carpet. Instantly he was back to his feet and disappeared from the living room. "Strange little thing", Rin mused to herself. Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha rubbed his forehead: _That went quite well for an introduction to demons… And they don't look suspicious at all. They don't know a thing._ Kagome and Rin began to chat with the others while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, for once in the same mood, just listened.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Yash. My mom told me to be back before nightfall.", Sango interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "I guess Kagome and Rin will stay here for their own safety and all, so I'm just going to head out." Inuyasha answered her question with a simple nod. His best female friend turned to the rest in the room: "Should I drive any of you home?" Ayame raised her hand along with Miroku and Shippo. "I'm going to take my own car.", Koga told her. "Then you all are heading home and we have to stay here?", Kagome pouted. Sango hugged her new friend along with Shippo. "We're coming back tomorrow and talk.", Sango told the younger woman. "Promise?", Rin asked her with begging doe eyes. "Promise!", Ayame chirped. Grinning the sisters let their new friends go.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Just happy that pervert is out of my line of sight. Might have hit him after all just for asking this stupid question._ "Why do we have to stay here anyway?", Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from under her bangs as she stroked the back of Momoka, who had decided to lay to her feet while Caleb laid to Rin's. "We want to make sure the dogs get used to you and don't run away again.", Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could even think about a good explanation for that without giving away the real reason. So now he just had to nod his head at Kagome. "Just as Fluffy said."

"Fluffy?" The sisters raised her eyebrows while looking between the two brothers. _Ah shit! Fluffy looks really pissed now. It's one thing if I call him that in private or in front of other people._

"Um… well…", he blushed as he rubbed his neck. "I'm going to do some workout. Want to join me Sesshomaru?" His older brother just pushed himself off the wall. "Sparring", he said, making Inuyasha flinch. _Ouch. I'm going to pay for my comment!_ "Workout?", Rin echoed. "Could we possibly join you?", Kagome asked with an innocent voice. However, Inuyasha knew exactly what she was aiming at. _Not the first girl that wants to see me and my brothers muscles do their work. As long as she doesn't cling to me I don't mind some admiration._

He gave her a boyish grin: "Sure why not. Ayame and Sango have some stuff here. Their rooms are on the second floor east wing the third and fourth door left." Nodding the sisters stood from the sofa and hurried towards the staircase. _When the girls are there, Fluffy can't kill me like he wants to. He will have to keep at least some power to himself._ The half demon grinned at his brother. Said man narrowed his eyes: "Don't interpret too much into your silly attempt." Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha to change into his sports clothes.

* * *

WITH KAGOME

Kagome ran up the stairs to the second floor and straight for the room Inuyasha had identified as Sango's. Rin went straight for Ayame's room. _Why do they have rooms and actual clothes in this house?_ , Kagome briefly wondered. She then stepped into a huge room with a large bed and a ceiling to floor windows and a wardrobe of the same height. She opened the two doors of the wardrobe full of clothes for different occasions.

"What to wear…", she muttered to herself. The whole left side was covered in tank tops, sports bras, hot pants, and sport shoes… _From the look Sango and I could have the same size, so that shouldn't be much of a problem._ Sighing she picked a pink sports bra, a grey wide tank top, darker hot pants and sport shoes. Very quickly she put the clothes on.

Grinning she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The bra fitted just fine but the top was slightly oversized for her causing the bra to blink out from under it just above her chest _. Perfect. Inuyasha will look at me for sure now!_ She turned to the side, looking at her round butt. Her grin widened. _Let's do some sport, shall we?_

The door to Sango's room opened and Rin slipped inside. She wore a similar outfit as Kagome except for the fact hers was black and blue. "I see we had the same idea.", Rin smirked at her sister. Kagome smirked back, closed the doors of the wardrobe and sat on the bed. "What are we going to show them? As you certainly know we can't just stand around and stare at them doing their workout. Helpless little girls with a shy attitude towards men in sports clothes? Hot self confident bitches, which challenge them without a second thought?"

"What about badass Mikos, who could kill them with one shot and knowing they look gorgeous while doing it?", Rin suggested. Her sister's eyes gleamed at the thought, at the image that formed in her head. "Agreed", she jumped off the mattress. "If we want to play that role we have to be down in the gym before they are. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shall see us right while we are practicing." Rin squealed at the idea: "I love your enthusiasm!" Both girls went straight down the stairs to accomplish their plan to impress the brothers.

As soon as the doors of the gym closed behind them, the sisters began to search for some weapons to train with. Kagome looked trough some cupboards lining the far off wall. "I can't believe they actually have bow and arrows down here. And knifes and even Shuriken!", Kagome returned to Rin with the equipment they needed. For a brief moment the sisters looked each other in the eye, a slow grin spreading on their lips. "Let's do it!"

* * *

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha took his time to change. Above his head he could hear one of the girls shifting and rummaging through the clothes of Ayame. _At times like this I'm happy to have my friends over that often when we go for the enemy and they can't go home and therefore sleep here. That allows us to store away some clothes for men and women alike and proved to be real practical from time to time._

As he had taken off his concealment charm, his freed puppy ears twitched from side to side, taking in the sounds from the girl above. _I'm curious how they will react to our muscles. Usually every girl would be drooling but my gut tells me Kagome isn't like any other girl I've met so far…_ Inuyasha shook his head sending his hair flying from side to side and whipping at his body. _Why am I interested in what a normal girl – um woman – thinks of me? I don't care for that shit! I love Kikyo and nobody else!_

The sounds of footsteps above his head died down as the woman left Ayame's room and walked down the hallway. Hurriedly the half demon ran to his wardrobe. He threw out his sport shoes, baggy red pants and a tight muscle shirt to match.

Inuyasha almost left without his concealment charm and loose hair. Cursing he rushed back into his room. On his nightstand laid a sweatband he put around his wrist, instantly hiding his puppy ears and turning his hair and eyes into a dim black. Still in a hurry Inuyasha tamed his hair down into a low messy ponytail. Again he opened the door and walked into the hallway. Sesshomaru leaned on the wall opposite to his own room.

"Took you long enough half-breed."

"Hey Fluffy"

Both brothers simply turned to walk to the gym.

Inuyasha could smell the girls behind the door to the gym, as they approached it. They seemed to have had trained for a while now. The brothers exchanged a short glare. "Didn't think they would actually do sports…", Inuyasha muttered. "Hn", Sesshomaru simply said. _Why do I even talk to him when this sound is the only answer I'll ever get?!_ Sighing he pushed the door open.

Two female warriors greeted them. Rin threw knifes while Kagome fired arrows at the same target as her sister – an oversized demon bear. Both present demons stood there, frozen in place and could only stare at the younger sisters. _An Amazon! She looks like this Greek myth of a female warrior ruling over men and actually fighting in wars!_ , was the first thought that came to Inuyasha's dazzled mind. And then: _These are Sango's clothes she wears. The top is a bit oversize for her… How comes I never acknowledged how pretty this tight pant is when Sango was wearing it? Her curves look perfect in these clothes!_ As if Kagome had in fact heard his thoughts she deliberately turned slowly in order to show off her perfect curves. Lazily she brushed her braid back over her shoulder. _Now even more than before she looks like some ancient goddess with these incredible gentle eyes and – damn I love these clothes!_

Kagome beamed at him. "Hey Yasha.", she cooed with a bat of her eyelashes. Rin did just the same with his brother, though without any words spoken out loud and Inuyasha found himself quite irritated by the action. He knew lots of girls that tried to gain his attention by touching his muscles and broad chest, even licking his cheek. Yes, lick. Some female demons were just strange… Inuyasha shook his head at the mere thought of it. However Kagome didn't seem to feel that urge. At least it appeared so to him.

Kagome on the other hand felt her fingers itch at the sight before her. Inuyasha's long hair, although in a ponytail, wasn't tamed and slightly peaked in all directions as if he had been in a hurry. The red sport clothes showed off his every muscle (not even the baggy pants could limit the sight). _Muscles… So many muscles!_ , Kagome thought. _And he certainly likes my looks to. He's staring at my curves very obviously like I'm some little nymph or something._ She took a deep breath. _Well, let's give him what he wants._ "I hope you don't mind us starting our training without you.", Kagome purred. "But you could help us with our training."

"How?", Inuyasha instantly wanted to know. Quicker than ones eyes could follow, Kagome pulled an arrow and shot. Just because she aimed above his shoulder Inuyasha didn't get injured. A mere second after the arrow was stuck in the doorframe Inuyasha's instincts came alive. He jumped out of the way. "Holy shit!", he screamed. "Why the bloody hell did you shoot a fucking arrow at me dog boy?!" Kagome grinned in response.

"You do know I can aim and did know the arrow wouldn't actually hit you wench."

"You fucking bitch tried to kill me!"

 _Drama Queen_ , Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's accusation. She faked to be absentminded, as she brushed invisible dust off her tank top. Immediately Inuyasha stared at her body once more. _Well, what about I screw our plan and just enjoy myself a bit Yasha?_ Kagome smiled sweetly at him, taking in his muscular body at the same time. _My dear sister! If those two men will let us in we're going to be the luckiest girls in the whole world_. Kagome glanced at her younger sister, as she still stared at the older Taisho brother.

He was dressed completely in silver with his dark hair tied down in a low ponytail. As Kagome had shot her arrow, Sesshomaru had only moved his head slightly away from Inuyasha to not be faced with it. Rin on the other hand had been shell-shocked as she heard the released arrow and saw it flying directly at Inuyasha. Fortunately Kagome was as good with arrows as Rin was with knifes or her favourite Shuriken, commonly known as throwing stars, so Inuyasha hadn't got hurt. _So far to the part of killing in one blast and looking gorgeous while doing so._ , Rin tried to keep from grinning like a Cheshire cat. If Kagome surprised Inuyasha and looked as beautiful as now, Inuyasha wasn't quite able to dodge her attacks.

Rin looked back to Sesshomaru, as she tuned her sister's further communication with Inuyasha out to focus on Sesshomaru. His look told her not to try anything funny on him like Kagome had done. His eyes bored into Rin's own, although she could still feel he was looking her up and down. _Downright gorgeous!_ , she thought again. _How comes I know him? I'm just some nineteen-year-old and he's the beautifullest - Damn! He let's me loose every sense for life – even grammar! So beautiful is he…_

Sesshomaru turned away from the younger sister, his protégé if you wanted to call it. He picked two Katanas from above the cupboard. "You know how to fight." It came out more as a statement than an actual question. The girl nodded her head: "Though I'm not that good at it." _Different._ , his brain told him. _She's different from you. Not only her race and whole background, but her fighting skills as well..._ Nevertheless this petite woman was as beautiful as a woman could possibly be for Sesshomaru.

Deliberately she took one of the Katanas from him, paying attention to not brush his skin by accident. Then, as if trying to remember how to wield it, she flickered the Katana in her hands.

"Let's train, shall we?", Rin gave him her special closed eyed smile before she started towards the arena. Sesshomaru followed her and concentrated on keeping at a human pace. Since his inner demon urged him to just fly to the place and wait for her to catch up. But he didn't want to reveal either himself or his half-blood brother to these mere mortals. _This Sesshomaru isn't going to back down to some female. He's no bundle of raging canine hormones._

"Sesshomaru-sama!", Rin yelled across the gym to him. Sesshomaru had stopped walking without even realising it and just now came back to his senses as he stared blankly at the still smiling girl. The young girl he had saved so many years back waved at him. Her hair held in a simple ponytail, her doe eyes shining in the light and her petit form hugged with Ayame's sports clothes. A small muscle next to Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. _This Sesshomaru is no raging bundle of canine hormones._ , he told himself again, as he controlled his instincts to simply launch himself at the woman and make her his.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Hana:** Hey Ichigo, how is the learning going?

 **Ichigo:** Please don't ask. Simply thinking about all the stuff I need to remember… *groans* By any chance, do you have something to distract me with?

 **Hana:** *smiles* I have. The next chapter of Secret Identity.

 **Ichigo:** You have? *jumps up* Awesome! What are you waiting for? Show it to me!

 **Hana:** Okay, okay. *turns to readers* I don't own Inuyasha. Here is the new chapter. Have fun ^^

CHAPTER 5 The double date

WITH KAGOME AND RIN

The two pairs of siblings finished training after some hours of shooting, sparring – and adoring the other party secretly. Now Kagome and Rin were lying in Sango's huge bed. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, just as Rin tried to spill her some new information.

"You know, I always wondered why Sesshomaru-sama would even glance at me.", she said to the ceiling. Kagome groaned only in response. "And after you're kind of experienced with this second personality thing I wanted to know, if he saw something in me beyond some little nineteen year-old he had once met by chance. So I", Rin laughed nervously, "Well you know we have quite a talent and liking to acting and I… kind of… not for long of course…", she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Dressed up as a girl named Sara."

"You did what?!", Kagome sat up in bed, fully awake now. "I thought you learned at least something from my little disguise!"

"I learned, that I wanted to try it too.", Rin admitted. "But that isn't all…"

"Don't tell me you actually started a relationship with him or went further than kissing!", Kagome begged her with a shocked expression. Rin's cheeks turned bright red: "No, no! Nothing like that! Sara is head over heels into Sesshomaru-sama and very self-confident… She invited him and Inuyasha, as she doesn't know they are brothers, to a double date with her and her best friend Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes glittered dangerously in the limited light of the moon shining through the window. "How am I supposed to play Kikyo with my hair short like this?! I'll need a wig – And why the fucking bloody hell did you invite me to this screwed up double date in the first place?!" Rin had never seen her sister snap at her like this in her entire life. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I am Sara and Sara is me. I was afraid of being all alone with him.", Rin admitted as the first sob shook her small form. Kagome hugged her sister, as hiccups took over the words. _I should have never yelled at her like that. I just snapped like the other day… Poor little Rinnie, I never meant to hurt you._

The door to Sango's room opened. "We heard noises…", Inyasha's hushed voice filled the room. "Everything okay?", he looked at Rin. Sesshomaru appeared behind his brother without a word. "Rin had a nightmare.", Kagome lied without thinking further. They had used this excuse countless times to justify Rin lying in Kagome's bed back at home. "Um…", Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Can we um help you – somehow?"

"Warm milk with honey", Rin told him. "That calms my nerves." Sesshomaru turned without a word and left. Inuyasha looked at the retreating back of his brother. _You could at least try to actually help me Fluffy! You know I can't see crying women… But no, you go with the easy part, letting me talk and then just go to – oh! – Make the milk!_ "We do have a small kitchen on our floor.", Inuyasha said. "You could drink it there…"

Kagome nodded her head. _I have to think things over. Should I bring Kikyo back from the dead? I remember she tried to take control of my every movement when I was her to listen to his calls after they broke up. This can't happen again. Besides since she broke up with Inuyasha, she sure as hell doesn't want to get back together with him. That girl isn't one to question her decisions. On the other hand for her best friend Sara she probably would overwhelm her pride._

* * *

Rin and Kagome followed Inuyasha to the kitchen on the first floor. There were already two cups with hot milk sitting on the table in front of a bench. The sisters sat and drank, as the brothers watched them. "So… Do you have these dreams often?", Inuyasha questioned, earning a glare from Kagome. However Rin shook her head: "Depends on the season. Our house… disappeared in spring so usually around that time they would come more often than in the rest of the year, although they never completely leave my mind." Inuyasha nodded his head.

By the looks on the faces of the two women, they were beyond tired. Kagome surprised him with her sudden faint humming for her little sister. Mere seconds later Rin slept with her head resting upon Kagome's shoulder. Said woman had closed her eyes as well but kept humming the calming melody.

"We should bring them upstairs.", Inuyasha mumbled to no one in particular. Sesshomaru stood and soon disappeared with Rin cradled in his arms. _He's more off than usual. Is Fluffy that affected by the fate of some random human girl? Or what is it?_ He turned back to Kagome. Her face looked peaceful in her slumber. She looked younger than awake. Inuyasha lifted her up from the bench bridal style. Instinctively Kagome snuggled up against him, her hands resting on her chest. "Inuyasha", she mumbled. His cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink at his name rolling off her full red lips. His eyes roamed further around her body. It was perfect by any meaning. _No!_ , Inuyasha shook his head. _Don't even think about it! Now is not the time anyway!_

Avoiding creaking steps he brought Kagome back to Sango's room and tucked her in. She smiled in her sleep and mumbled. Inuyasha's invisible dog-ears perked up to catch her soft words. "Yasha… protect… forever…", she repeated his motto from kindergarten. For the first time since he had met Kiyko, Inuyasha thought about forgetting her and going back together with Kagome.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER WITH KAGOME

Rin had finally told Kagome all details about the double date with the Taisho brothers. It had been a week ago then. Kagome had filled these seven days with grumbling about her sister, buying a wig and clothes to wear with matching jewellery, becoming close friends with Sango and Ayame and accepting Miroku despite his behaviour, and of course dog sitting and seeing Inuyasha for that matter. So the days seemed to fly by. Before Kagome even realised it the morning of the double date peeked above the roofs of Higurashi shrine.

Her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Still half asleep Kagome picked it up: "Ohayo"

"Morning Kagome", Inuyasha's voice sounded beyond thrilled, "I forgot to tell you, you don't have to sit Momoka and Caleb today. Sesshomaru and I are going on a double date and take them along for the girls."

"Aren't they your dogs anyway?", Kagome spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "Haven't seen your brother taking care of them beyond employing me." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath: "He does care for them! He just doesn't show it that obviously." Kagome groaned in response: "If you say so."

"Yes I say so!", Inuyasha didn't sound anything close to happy now. "Sorry", Kagome muttered into her phone. "Didn't mean to upset you Yasha."

"Keh. Just enjoy your day off!", with that Inuyasha ended the call. Sighing Kagome laid her phone back on the nightstand. _A day off… Has been so long. I will miss the sweeties until I see them tonight – Wait! That is bad!_ Kagome sat up straight in her bed. _They know my scent by now as well as Inuyasha's. It would be suspicious, if Kikyo and Sara walked up to them and Momoka and Caleb would jump at them… They haven't met the girls so far._ Panicked Kagome reached for her phone and called her sister. "Good morning sweet Kags!", Rin's voice chirped on the other end. "No good morning. We haven't thought of the dogs. They are accompanying us tonight with the boys and they know our scents! As the brothers didn't want them to run away from us any longer.", Kagome told Rin in a rush. Her answer was a laugh as clear as ringing bells. "I've already thought of that or why do you think I've bought this strong perfume, huh? Besides, taking a shower should help as well."

"Is it that much of a bother to tell me so _before_ I freak out?", Kagome grumbled. "Wanted to wake you up big sis." Kagome could literally see the bright smile Rin was giving her phone this very moment. "Some day I'm going to die because of you.", she said darkly. "I love you too!", Rin laughed. "Bye Kags, some mayor important customer coming in." Kagome ended the call and laid back on her bed, her arms sprawled around her head. _I have a day off and a double date in the evening… What could I possibly do in the meantime? Sango and Ayame have to work and I am sure as hell not going to call either Koga or Miroku!_ "I'm so bored.", she whined to no one in particular.

* * *

In the end Kagome decided to help her mother to run the shrine. She put on her Miko clothing and started to clean the yard and answer questions of the few visitors. It eased her nerves for the moment, as she had something to avert her thoughts of the evening.

"Excuse me, young miss?", a female voice came from behind Kagome. She turned around. In front of her stood a woman no older than thirty. She wore a white and pink Kimono tied with a yellow belt. _Traditional clothes… A dancer?_ , Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What can I do for you?"

"I am searching for Kikyo. I heard she lives around here…", the woman gave her a scary smile. "Um… Kikyo is an ancestor of the Higurashi family, who owns this shrine. She died over a century ago. She was a Miko with great powers, able to ban and purify demons. That is until one of them actually hurt her and she died of blood loss.", Kagome knew this story back and forth so it wasn't hard to tell the very shortened version. The strange woman in front of her nodded her head, a mixture of interest and disappointment crossing her face: "So there is just the ancestor Kikyo and none living Kikyo at this shrine?" Kagome furrowed her brows. _Why does she want to know? Where did she pick up the name Kikyo anyway? I revived her to chat with Inuyasha – or does he know as well and has send this woman to check, if I tell him myself?_

"There lives no Kikyo here as far as I know.", she slowly shook her head. "What a shame…", the woman huffed and fiddled with a feather in her bun. "You know, I search for her. She could help me with some major problem I have, but since here is no, then I'll just… search somewhere else." Kagome blinked and had her eyes closed for only a second, as an incredible strong wind picked up and in the next second the weird woman wasn't there anymore. Kagome looked around her. _Okay, that was strange… Like scary strange. How does she know about Kikyo? Few tourists ever are interested in former priestesses and even less have ever heard the name of one of our own…_

"Kagome!" The voice of her sister interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Waving her hand above her head Rin ran towards her sister. She stopped right in front of Kagome: "We have to get ready. I'm already showered. But you lost track of time I guess."

"Uh… yeah, kind of. Got distracted by some woman asking me questions about Kikyo and whether or not she lives in our shrine.", Kagome shook her head. "Hold this for a second." Out of habit Rin took the broom from her sister as said woman jogged away to the house.

"Oi! Come back!", the younger woman yelled as she realised Kagome had tricked her and she now had to put the broom away. Kagome laughed at her: "Too slow Rinnie! Far too slow!" Shaking her head, Rin put the broom away and went back inside.

* * *

Kagome and Rin looked into Kagome's mirror, admiring their work. Rin had pushed her bangs into her forehead and put two strands into small braids to frame her face. She wore a blue mid tight dress with a heart shaped neckline. The skirt flowed from underneath a silver belt like a Can-Can skirt and she had combined it with blue high heels and silver jewellery. Kagome wore the black wig with the hair reaching down past her hips and the bangs covering the upper half of her eyes. She wore pearl jewellery and white pumps with a dress far more flashy than Rin's. Her heart shaped neckline was pure white but down to the bottom more and more blossoms covered it until the bottom was a complete cherry red. Her long legs were visible through a slit on the right side that stopped just shortly under her hip. The dress was rather showing than covering her curves but it was definitely Kikyo's style. "Shower – check. Perfume – check. Hair and dress – check! Character", Rin listed the things they had to do. "Check", Kagome answered her with a nearly inaudible voice. "We have all now let's go. I want to get it over with." Rin looked at her sister as she breathed slow and steady, her eyes seemed to be a darker shade of brown, almost black and her whole face was expressionless. "What a luck Mom went to her dear friend to chat a bit and doesn't see us like that.", Rin mumbled to herself before she as well turned into Sara Asano. "Now let's go, shall we?", she gave her best friend a small smile. Kikyo merely nodded her head and moved.

* * *

WITH KIKYO AND SARA

They arrived five minutes late at the restaurant. Kikyo didn't mind but Sara was furious: "Our first date and I am late, what will he think of me. It's all your fault you know!" Kikyo gave her a sideways glance but didn't comment. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha already sat at their table, Momoka and Caleb at Inuyasha's feet. For a short moment Kikyo stood frozen to the ground. "Sara. You could at least have told me he would be here.", she scolded her best friend in a low voice. Sara wasn't faced by her friend's bad mood. "Oh, seem to have forgotten it.", she shrugged. "Sorry I guess." Kikyo bit her lip at the sight of Inuyasha in the most fashionable clothes she had ever seen him in. _Attractive, but too late._ , she thought to herself. _I never revoke my own decision._

In the meantime the brothers had spotted their dates. Inuyasha nearly fell off his chair as he saw Kikyo standing next to the woman he assumed was Sara. _She looks gorgeous! How could I forget how gorgeous she is?!_ Kikyo and Sara came to their table. "Good evening gentlemen", Sara bowed her head slightly in respect. "I am terribly sorry we are late."

"No problem", Sesshomaru stood and helped Sara into her chair. He gave his brother a glare: "Inuyasha. The woman doesn't want to stand all evening. Move!" _Actually I wouldn't mind standing if I come to think about it.,_ Kikyo thought. _Everything would be better than being stuck with my ex for the rest of the evening…_ But she said nothing and simply obeyed Inuyasha's silent request for her to sit down.

As soon as she sat, Kikyo found her old self again. She gave Sesshomaru a charming smile. "Hello Sesshy. It's been a long time to see you.", she purred. Sara looked between the two of them. Clearly puzzled. "Wait, you know each other? I thought you weren't with him?", she looked at her friend. Kikyo's now again emotionless eyes landed on Inuyasha: "That is my ex. The brother of your date for the evening my dear Sara." Sara's eyes widened in shock: "I didn't know that! I would have never asked you if I had known! I'm terribly sorry!" Inuyasha interrupted her: "I would prefer the term of ex on time. I'm not done with this chapter."

"But I am", Kikyo told him bluntly. "And I don't rethink my decisions once they are done." Sara looked between the former couple: _That is going to be a long long evening…_ She sighed just as their waiter came. "Do you already have chosen what you want to drink?"

"Red Burgundy", Sesshomaru answered before he even took a glance at the menu. "For me too.", Kikyo rubbed her temples. "Just water.", Sara said. "Do you have beer?", Inuyasha asked and Kikyo snorted. "We are in a restaurant. Of course they have beer. But it is very inappropriate to order beer. If you want one you should have gone to some bar." Inuyasha spared a confused glance at her. "Shiraz", he then answered. The waiter noted it down, nodded and went away. It wasn't until then that Kikyo reached for the dogs. "You are so cute honeys. And your fur is so soft. I bet your nanny brushes you every day."

"Actually I do brush them every day.", Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. _Limited patience_ , Kikyo nodded her head. _When he snaps I'm free for the evening…_ "Oh? Well then you have to pay better attention. The fur is rugged."

"What's with that attitude of yours?! Do you want to make me seem stupid or what?!", Inuyasha growled at her. "I still love you Kikyo, I want to be with you more than ever!"

"That's just so romantic!", Sara held onto her own hand and had small tears in her eyes. "Brush away those fake tears.", Kikyo commanded. Pouting Sara did as she was told. "So Sesshomaru-sama, you and Inuyasha are actual brothers, huh?"

"Half brothers. Half brothers half not.", Sesshomaru answered her to the surprise of everyone in a half complete sentence. "I often wish the not brother part was one and not just a half." Kikyo laughed at his remark: "I can understand you Sesshy. Inuyasha is rather hard to keep at bay." Inuyasha growled at her. "Kikyo, why don't you get it: All I ever wanted was you! I wanted to be with you for the rest of my miserable life. I love you more than my own soul and I don't care whatever attitude you put up, because I know deep down you still love me!" He glared at her with hard eyes.

Kikyo blinked a few times as she didn't knew what to respond to this open statement. _Inuyasha… You love me? More than your own soul?_ Sesshomaru and Sara stared openly at the two. She curious, Sesshomaru more with slight amusement, as if he knew something the others had yet to discover.

After a few seconds Kikyo found her voice again and it was grave: "I don't love you anymore." Her face was expressionless as she looked at Inuyasha and stroked the head of Momoka at the same time. "Then at least tell me why you broke up. You never quite explained that.", Inuyasha again crossed his arms over his chest. _Why did I break up?_ , Kikyo's thoughts became faint, as Kagome momentarily broke through: _I can't tell him the truth, he would hate me and be hurt all over again. On the other hand she has to have a reason and-_

"You deceived me.", Kikyo's voice was way too calm. "I saw you with your little slut." All others at the table – except for Sesshomaru – snapped for breath. "I surely didn't deceive you Kikyo!", Inuyasha exclaimed.

Some people in the restaurant turned to look at the source of the noise. Only Sara seemed to care, as her thoughts were Rin's for a brief moment: _Oh sister… You couldn't think of any other excuse than this? This is going to end in tears. And embarrassment, they are all staring at us._ Fortunately the first course was served in this moment. _Thank god the brothers ordered our food as they did the reservation._ Sara gave everyone a huge smile: "Bon appetite!" Kikyo gave her a funny look before she just ate. The brothers followed their example. It was completely silent.

As soon as the waiter took away the plates, Sara began to talk to Sesshomaru to tune out the possible argument between her best friend and the ex. Kikyo on the other hand glared at Inuyasha. "I didn't deceive you.", Inuyasha confirmed again. "Too bad I'm not stupid.", Kikyo turned to pat the head of Caleb. "Do you prefer to look at the dogs instead of me?!", Inuyasha asked unnecessarily. "I always preferred animals over human beings.", Kikyo told him. "And I saw you with this slut. Maybe our age, short raven hair and brown eyes." Recognition dawned on Inuyasha: "You mean Kagome? No, I don't want anything from her. She's just some girl I know since kindergarten." _Ouch, that actually hurt!_ , Kagome thought to herself.

"So you didn't deceive me?", Kikyo questioned. Inuyasha shook his head: "I never ever could deceive the very reason I am breathing." _So romantic_ , Kikyo didn't look as if it meant something to her. But in reality this simple statement meant everything to her. Her eyes grew soft as she looked at her ex: "Inuyasha"

"Kikyo" They leaned closer to each other over the table. Softly their lips met and instantly they intensified the kiss. Moaning slightly Kikyo began to think of all the things they would do, if they kept up like this. They would probably end up in some hotel room. He would undress her and rake his hands through her hair – and pull off the wig to be faced with the girl she just herself called a slut! Kagome's eyes snapped open.

Quickly she pulled back. _Damn it! I almost lost it! It can't happen again! Now I have to scare him off for good. No more chances._ Kikyo straightened her back and dress. "That was good-bye I guess.", she mumbled. "It doesn't have to be this way my love.", Inuyasha desperately reached across the table to touch her. Kikyo withdrew her hands as soon as she felt his heat radiating off of him in waves. _I have to drive him away.,_ she told herself. _For good this time!_

"I didn't broke up with you because I saw you with some random girl in front of your school.", Kikyo took a deep breath. "I broke up, because I couldn't stand you any longer, crossbreed." Inuyasha stared at her for a second before he sprang to his feet and rushed out the room. Momoka and Caleb hot at his heels. Kikyo hid her eyes behind her bangs: _That hurt. I still don't know why he reacts that way to the word but he does and it served my will…_

She stood from her chair. Sara and Sesshomaru looked up at her. They seemed to have missed the last part of the drama between the ex lovers. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't you dare follow me.", she gave Sara a sharp look. Her best friend simply nodded her head in agreement and then turned back to her date. Kikyo walked to the bathroom, her back as straight as a stick. As soon as the door closed behind her Kagome let out a strangled sob. "I hate myself. I have to find and comfort him." She pulled the wig off her head and climbed out the window on the basement floor. She ran to her car and changed within it into a jogging outfit. Then she climbed out of the car to take a short sprint for the park. She and Kikyo knew exactly where Inuyasha would go to shed his tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _I am very sorry for the long wait, but school was killing me - quite literally. But now I have graduated from school and am free from exams, so updates should be more frequent now... Thank you for having patience with me.  
Anyway: I don't own Inuyasha and have fun with this new chapter of Secret Identity ^^_

CHAPTER 6 Unshed shed tears

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha sat on a bench in the park. It was his favourite one due to its secluded location behind bushes and trees. Not many people even recognized this bench ever. And there weren't many people walking in the darkness so Inuyasha was quite sure he could hide his tears if necessary. He bent forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Kikyo's words echoed in his head.

 _"_ _I broke up with you, because I couldn't stand you any longer, crossbreed."_

Inuyasha winced at the sound of the harsh spoken words. Even if they were just in his mind he could still hear the hate she had had in her voice. _Why Kikyo? Why did you have to use this specific word to express your detest for me?_

 _"_ _I couldn't stand you any longer, crossbreed."_

He felt a lump built in his throat and the pressure behind his eyelids increase. The half demon shook his head in indignation. He wasn't one to cry easily, but the girl he loved calling him with that name he hadn't heard in years caused him a pain Inuyasha could have never imagined.

 _"_ _Crossbreed"_

The name Koga had addressed him with when they first met. Inuyasha remembered the day clearly. He had been around three or four, not quite aware of his inner demon yet. He had sat with Kagome at a table and had drawn pictures, while the rest of their group had played outside in the sun.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey little one!", someone called. Kagome set her pencil down to look up at him. "Hello." She smiled and Inuyasha's heart warmed at the mere sight of it. He wanted to keep this sweet girl by his side forever. Though he was young he felt the urge of his inner demon to be near that human girl and he thought it would be easy to keep her. That was until the younger Koga looked at him. Both instinctively sniffed the air to confirm their assume of the others background._ Wolf demon. _, Inuyasha nodded to himself. "Crossbreed", Koga wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're actually a crossbreed." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the term, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. His vision started to tint red at the edges. His claws lengthened underneath the concealment. Kagome didn't see it but could tell Inuyasha was angry and hurt. The small boy stood to go after the wolf demon kit. "No Inuyasha", Kagome's voice sounded so far away Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her. His dark eyes were trained on the grinning boy in front of him. He lunged at Koga but the boy stepped aside, as Kagome jumped forth to stop him. He scratched her forearm with his hidden claws. Shocked Inuyasha stared down at the droplets blood, his demon getting even more annoyed at the thought he had just hurt his best friend, because the wolf had moved out of his way. Inuyasha spun around and snarled maliciously at Koga. "Inuyasha stop it!", Kagome's small voice was higher than usual. High, because she was downright panicked! Hissing Inuyasha pulled his hand back for the next punch, as Kagome's voice drifted to his ears again. She purred for him. Purred like a small cat…_

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _Kagome was there for me all the time and I actually just dropped her like she was on fire_. He let his head drop down further until it rested on his knees, his eyes burning but still dry. _And now Kikyo dropped me like I did with Kagome all this years back. Just some short word, no real explanation._

"Good sir! Are these your dogs?", a female voice called. The half demon raised his head to look directly at Kagome with Momoka and Caleb's leashes in each hand. "I thought I gave you a day off!", Inuyasha told her bluntly. Kagome simply cracked a smile at him: "I know. But then I saw them running around and thought I might as well do my job and do it good." Inuyasha didn't know what to answer.

"Sit next to Yasha.", the girl told the dogs in a soft voice and dropped their leashes. Neither of them realised she had just called him by his former nickname. The dogs obeyed, laying their heads on Inuyasha's knees. He took some time to look Kagome up and down. Her hair was a mess, as if she had ran through some bushes or something and she wore wide jogging clothes that hid her curves. He realised she did the same with him, her eyes travelling over his hunched figure, back up to his pained look. "You know – you look like crap.", Kagome told him bluntly. "Why thank you.", he muttered in response. The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "You are really down aren't you?", she laid a hand on her hip. "Normally you wouldn't let me tell you this without a smart remark flying back at me."

"Keh", was all Inuyasha could think of. "Then I guess the date didn't went as you planned.", Kagome assumed. She sat next to him, her arm leisurely placed over the back of the bench: "Mind to tell me what happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it.", Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs in order to hide his pained expression. He looked down at the Aktias as they looked up at him with puppy eyes. _I have nothing to do for you guys. Just leave me alone._ But neither the dogs nor Kagome left him alone. Sighing Kagome turned away from him towards Momoka and Caleb. "You know", she didn't look at him, "You can talk to me, if you want to. I'm right here…" _I know_ , Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. _And even after I was so nasty to you, you still stay by my side, as I always wanted you to… I don't deserve this._

Absentminded Kagome scratched Momoka behind one dog-ear. She was patient with him. Silently showing she was there for him if he decided he wanted to talk. Inuyasha felt the pressure behind his lids again. "She was there", he admitted softly. "Who?", Kagome asked as she still didn't look up at him. "It turned out the best friend of my brother's date was my ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch", Kagome grimaced at the thought. "Wait, which one? The red head, the hippie or the flower girl-"

"What?!", Inuyasha's head snapped around to look at her. Kagome slightly chuckled: "Well, since you changed your girlfriends quite often and lots of girls didn't appreciated they weren't the chosen one, the girls in our school called them names. The red head was Sayane, the hippie's name was Akeno if remember correctly and the flower girl was called Mafuyu." Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a second. _She can remember names of my latest girlfriends? How comes? Well, doesn't matter._

"I-It was actually Kikyo.", he confirmed. Kagome looked up at him, her eyebrows touching her hairline: "Ah! The mystery girl." Inuyasha gave her a funny look. "Well, since none of the girls in school had ever seen her they decided to go with this name for her.", she explained shrugging her shoulders. "Interesting you kept track of that.", he said. Kagome's cheeks flushed and she looked back down at the dogs: "Well… I didn't exactly keep track, but you needed to know the terms to keep up with the conversations going on around you. So I learned and remembered some of them."

The half demon turned his head to the side, letting his eyes disappear behind his bangs again. _She actually looked after me and I didn't even bother to think about her._

"What did she say that bothered you so much?", Kagome asked hesitantly. "She – she actually-", Inuyasha couldn't say it out aloud. The girl looked up at him without turning her head: "You don't have to say it, if it is too hard on you." Her voice was soft and calming again. _But I want to!_ , Inuyasha realised to his own surprise with an increasing pressure behind his still dry eyes. _I want to tell you Kagome, because after all we are friends._ "She called me a… crossbreed.", he whispered. Instantly Kagome's head whipped around, she sat up straight and stared at him. "Why would she call you that?", Kagome gritted her teeth. "Why would someone want to hurt you that much?!"

"Kagome", Inuyasha whispered. _She really watched out for me. I don't want to know how many people she purified behind my back for spreading lies about me… And I didn't acknowledge it. Not even in the slightest of ways…_ "You know you are better than that, right?", she went on. "You should just forget about her and go on. Life is too short for lovesickness Yasha!"

"Kagome", his eyes grew soft at her warm words. His look travelled down into his lap: "You're always there for me, right?" He could sense her tensing next to him and he nearly regretted his words. That was until he felt her arms wrap around him. "I'll always stay by your side.", she whispered into his hair. "Always" Without hesitation Inuyasha leaned into her, his tears still unshed.

* * *

WITH SARA AND SESSHOMARU

An awkward silence stretched between Sara and Sesshomaru, as they waited for Kikyo to return. "I guess she left us…", Sara huffed. Sesshomaru gave a short nod and took a sip of his whine. Their waiter came with the main course – for only two. "You didn't order for the four of us?", Sara wondered. "Figured my brother would mess it up…", Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, actually Kikyo screwed it up. Not Inuyasha."

"If he had been a gentleman he would have let her be."

Sara looked up at her date in utter surprise. "I don't think so. He wanted her back and made his point clear.", she looked down at her still untouched plate. "It was so romantic. For a moment I almost thought she might take him back, but then again she was just the unforgiving, stubborn Kikyo."

"Don't blame her.", Sesshomaru told her. "Don't let her ruin our dinner. She's not even here." Sara's eyes widened at the statement, as she just now realised they were alone – on a date – not a double date, but an actual date. Her cheeks flushed crimson: "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

The man across from her raised an eyebrow at her. Tilting his head to the right he gave her the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. _What's wrong with him? I've never seen him so emotional! Am I the reason for this?_ She felt butterflies in her stomach spread their wings, ready for take off. "Just call this Sesshomaru Sesshomaru. And now eat!" Sara obeyed without questioning, though she resisted the urge to apologize for her mistake. _Just Sesshomaru? This is very abnormal._ , Rin thought. _Never ever has he allowed me to call him that. Is Sara that different from me?_

* * *

The main course passed by without a word spoken. For Sesshomaru it wasn't unusual at all, but for Sara, who normally would try to make him talk it was rather off. The waiter came to pick up the dirty plates. He then returned once more. "Do you want your dessert now?", he asked politely. Sesshomaru looked up at him without any thought visible on his face. "I think we skip dessert." He pulled out his wallet and paid the waiter even though they had no bill. "Oh how very generous, sir!", the waiter bowed before them and left. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Sesshomaru helped the confused Sara out of her chair. "Where are we going?", she looked up at him. But Sesshomaru gave no answer. _Everything back to normal I guess_. Sara sighed deeply.

Silently they walked into the park. Sesshomaru followed the paths to a certain point where he turned to leave the path. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. "Where are we going?", she asked again. However this time she actually received an answer. "Somewhere where you can play your flute.", he told her. Immediately Sara's hand touched her purse. "Oh… Sure! Let's get going then!" Smiling to herself she walked with a skip in her step, as he led them into the woods of the park.

After a few minutes in silence they came across a clearing. Sesshomaru paused and looked down at the girl next to him. Sara's eyes were huge as she took in the sight in front of her. A pond glittered in the light of the night. "This is beautiful!", she whispered in order to not disturb the peaceful silence. In a hurry Sara fingered her wooden flute out of her purse. Looking around she found a flat stone to sit on.

The melody flowed from her lips. Her fingers, nearly flying over the flute, were creating note after note until the night was filled with her symphony. Sara closed her eyes; she was at peace. Rin sang in her head softly along with the new melody. Sesshomaru didn't made a sound, just listened to Sara's soft playing.

With every dropping note Sara felt her heart growing lighter in her chest, happiness flooding her, as the whole situation was so much like what she dreamed to do with Sesshomaru. The melody ended with a soft sigh of the flute. For several seconds Sara held her eyes closed. Only slowly she was able to open them again, looking up at Sesshomaru with small tears of happiness brimming her eyes. He leaned at a tree and stared intently at her. "Beautiful", he only said. Sara felt her heart flutter at the simple word. "Thank you", she breathed. The butterflies in her stomach flew around so fast she felt a slight nausea. "You know, we can do this again anytime you want.", she offered him. Sesshomaru looked down at her, still not moving a single muscle. Sara felt the first tear drop from her overflowing eyes. Instantly he was at her side, brushing it away with his thumb. "Sorry", she said with still watery eyes. A cold breeze picked up around them, making Sara shiver. "I forgot my jacket back in the restaurant.", she realised. Without any further question Sesshomaru pulled his jacket around her shoulders. "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Thank you", she told him again. "Let's call it a day.", Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. "Go search for Kikyo. I'll pick up my brother." Sara gave him a soft smile: "Hai Sesshomaru." Her tears had finally stopped although Sara could feel the pressure behind her lids. She stood and let Sesshomaru lead her back to the public paths. "It was a wonderful evening.", she looked up to him. "Hn", was all Sesshomaru said. He didn't even glance at her. "Well", Sara laughed nervous. "I guess that's goodbye then?" Suddenly, while she still fiddled with the straps of her purse, she felt feathery lips touch her forehead. Her eyes widened in shock. _Sesshomaru gives me a kiss?! Why in the seven hells is he kissing me?_ As sudden as she felt it, the lips disappeared into nothingness again. Sesshomaru walked down the dark path without a glance back at the shaking Sara, who still wore his jacket.

* * *

 _AN: I'd like to thank my faithful readers - and especially my loyal reviewers. You are great guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Last chapter I promised to update more frequently… Well, see how that turned out? There isn't even a good excuse for my absence these last few months. I could say I used the time between graduating from school and starting my studies to travel a lot, but that would be only partly true. The truth is I thought I had updated not so long ago or rather simply forgot to update._

 _Sorry for that. I will try to get it back to more regular updates, though of course I cannot promise anything. But I'll try.I'll seriously try._

 _Now have fun with the new chapter of Secret Identity. I don't own Inuyasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

CHAPTER 7 Ice cream with friends

WITH KAGOME AND RIN

Kagome and Rin both returned back home at the same time. Rin had taken the car while Kagome had been driven part of the way by Inuyasha and then just walked the rest. The sisters smiled at each other but didn't say a word. Both of them were caught up in their own memories of the evening and weren't able to share them yet. For a second they simply stood in front of the locked door and stared holes into the air. After a moment, Rin got her key from her purse and opened the door. Without any words spoken the Higurashi sisters slipped into their home. They took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

With a heavy sigh both fell down on the sofa. They registered their synchronic movements and sounds and started to laugh. "Guess our date wasn't that good, huh?", Kagome glanced at her sister. "Ah… Not sure it was what I expected.", Rin shrugged her shoulders. "But it was fun – after Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared into thin air." Kagome slapped her playfully on the arm. "You're such a meanie!"

"I love you too", Rin laughed. Before Kagome could even so much as think of a smart answer, her phone went off. Both women jumped in surprise literally three foot into the air. With shaking fingers Kagome picked her phone from the table in front of her. "Sango", she frowned, "She tried to call ten times and send about twenty messages…"

"Has to be important", Rin assumed, as she too took her phone out, "Ayame tried to call five times and sent… well… some messages." Kagome grimaced: "You shouldn't read the last ones. They're getting nastier with every passing hour…"

"Same here", Rin raised her hand, eyes still trained on her phone. "Should we call them back today or tomorrow?"

"Today", Kagome stood to take a seat across from Rin to call Sango. "Otherwise they are going to kill us."

"Point taken", Rin nodded her head, already scrolling through her phone to call Ayame. "Hey Sango!", Kagome looked up from her lap. "Don't 'hey Sango' me!", Sango screamed through the phone. "Where were you?! Did you see how often I actually tried to call you?" _Should have called tomorrow so she could calm down…_ Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Sango, please let me explain."

"You better have a fucking good excuse 'cause otherwise I'm coming to your house and show you just how upset I am!"

"I had a date."

Silence met Kagome's ears. "What?", Sango asked. "I had a date and therefore turned my phone off.", Kagome explained to her. "Oh!", Sango exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because you were yelling at me for not calling back.", Kagome smiled at her phone. _Sango gets real calm, if you just know what to say… But now I have to keep up with this idea. Or not-_

"With whom was the date? Inuyasha?" Kagome coughed in utter surprise: "What?!" On the other end of the line Sango laughed whole-heartedly at her friend's reaction. _That was clear. So Inuyasha was it. Never thought they would go for it this so soon…_

"I-It wasn't with Inuyasha.", Kagome hurried to say. "I just made a joke. I got kidnapped by my sister and forgot my phone. I'm sorry." Sango huffed: "And for a moment I thought you were going for it." Kagome felt the heat creep onto her cheeks. "Sango!" Her voice sounded as if she was tortured. Sango simply laughed. "Don't let my comments get too close to you. I'm a bit mean sometimes."

"Sometimes? A bit?", Kagome repeated without believing one word. "How about the four of us meet tomorrow for some ice cream and cake?", Sango asked. "You could even bring the dogs. I know a café, that wouldn't mind them." Kagome thought about it for a minute. "Well why not. I tell Rinnie and you tell Ayame."

"Ayame already knows.", Sango told her. "And you will tell us all about that mysterious date."

"As I said it was only a joke!", Kagome whined. Sango simply chuckled at her, said her goodbye and ended the call. Turning back to her sister Kagome put her phone down. "We are going out with Sango and Ayame tomorrow. Ice and cake intended." Both sisters stared at each other, as the same words left their lips at the same time. Again they laughed. "What about we catch some sleep?", Kagome suggested. "Maybe we stop doing this after we rested some time." Rin nodded her head in agreement and went straight upstairs. _I hope Sango drops the idea of Inuyasha and me on a date… Or else I have to tell her about Kikyo and me._ Pain welled up in her chest. _I hate the way she talked to him! But she isn't the one to be polite with people she doesn't like._

The image and sensation of hers and Inuyasha's kiss filled her mind. Instantly Kagome shock her head furiously from side to side. _Stop it already! That wasn't you, that was she and she will remember it with her whole heart and in the end apologize for her rude behaviour today._ She looked at her phone. _After midnight…_ Sighing Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs. _After all that has to wait until at least tomorrow. As for now I'm going to go to bed and sleep until midday._

* * *

WITH INUYASHA

Caleb gave a soft whine and Inuyasha patted his head. His mind was in the distance, flying back and forth between two women. _Kagome has fire. But not like an uncontrolled inferno that kills you without remorse but as tame as a lit candle and calm as a campfire. Kikyo on the other hand is this inferno. She doesn't care for your feelings she just speaks her mind. Without regret or thinking about it. She is honest in every way. Both are, but Kagome does not hurt you with her truths while Kikyo does._

Inuyasha sighed and turned onto his back as he was sprawled across the sofa. Sesshomaru had yet to return home. Ragging a hand through his long hair Inuyasha stood up. Momoka and Caleb sprang backward in surprise. The half demon still wore his concealment charm around his neck, though it was hidden under the collar of his shirt. It wasn't often that he wore it at home and it irritated the dogs to no end, Inuyasha could tell this much from their behaviour.

The front door opened but no footsteps could be heard. "Oi Fluffy!", Inuyasha yelled through the closed door of the living room. But his half brother didn't answer him. Instead he heard the door to the room with the piano open. _What? Fluffy's going to play the piano or what? Never thought he would do that again…_ , Inuyasha furrowed his brow. Mere seconds later a soft melody filled the air. Momoka and Caleb raised their heads from the floor, as they had lain back down already. Instinctively they both jumped to their feet and ran to keep their alpha male company. "Traitors", Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Nevertheless he followed them to the source of the melody flowing through the house. After all he had nothing much else to do.

Sesshomaru sat straight at the piano. His fingers flew over the keys to create a variation of the former melody Sara had played for him. He wanted to remember every note of this song, so he would recognise it everywhere every time. _This Sesshomaru wonders, if she will actually be that care free to play it again in public._

He couldn't believe it though. The girl wasn't stupid. She knew he could easily put two and two together. His ears registered the entering Akitas and the half demon. "Never in my life had I thought you would touch the thing again.", Inuyasha had crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned casually in the door frame. "Neither thought this Sesshomaru you had the courage to anger your sweetheart." Inuyasha growled low in his throat: "You're walking on thin ice."

"This Sesshomaru is far lighter than you half breed."

"This Inuyasha is never walking on ice as he knows it to be dangerous."

"So you're a kitty-cat."

Inuyasha ripped his concealment charm over his head and bared his fangs at his older brother. "Come again!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't obey to some filthy half demon.", Sesshomaru stood from the stool and walked past the fuming Inuyasha. "How dare you!", Inuyasha growled. But Sesshomaru didn't even look back at him, simply walked up the stairs to his room. Inuyasha wanted to follow him just to show the demon how furious he was – until something began to vibrate in the pocket of his pants. Sighing he fished out his phone. Miroku. "You better have a damn good reason to disturb my evening!", Inuyasha growled, not even bothering to greet his best friend. "Good evening Inuyasha.", Miroku responded without any reaction to his friend's behaviour. "Just wanted to know how the date went." Inuyasha growled malicious: "Why do you care?"

"That bad?", Inuyasha could see Miroku raising his brows. "Usually every woman is at your mercy the very second you walk into the room-"

"Not _her_ " Inuyasha tried to convey his message by stressing so he wouldn't have to say the name. "Oh", was Miroku's only response. "So that is why. Well then how about me and Koga invite you to some cake?"

"You know I don't like sweet things and neither does Koga.", Inuyasha grunted. "I didn't mean an ordinary piece of cake. I meant a day with us men. You know, just us and something with much alcohol.", Miroku explained. "You demons can take that much, you could even search for new signs of the enemy while I would lie in a corner, completely drunk." Inuyasha turned the suggestion over in his head. "Okay", he nodded though his friend couldn't see it from the other end of the line. "So tomorrow around noon at your mansion. Koga already knows it."

"So you simply decided it over my head?", Inuyasha's voice got edgy. "No", Miroku chuckled nervously. "Just talked about how fantastic it would be to do something like that again some time soon, as usually Sango and Ayame are around and we can't do what men have to do." The half demon snorted: "Why does that sound suggestive to me?" Miroku answered without thought: "Because it is a suggestion on how to use time." "Sure", Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as his friend simply ignored the hidden meaning. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye", Miroku ended the call.

Inuyasha stretched and yawned, his tongue curling like a dog's would. "Time for bed.", he told the Akitas. "Want to bunk with me?" Both Momoka and Caleb barked a yes. Chuckling to himself Inuyasha walked the stairs up to his room with the dogs hot at his heels.

* * *

WITH KAGOME

The sun shone through Kagome's window. Moaning the woman turned around on her bed just so her nose could be filled with long hair. Sneezing Kagome opened her eyes. She only saw black shining hair. "Micina!", Kagome touched her nose to get rid of the long fur. Sneezing again she tried to pull it out of her mouth as well. "Sometimes I seriously question whether a black kitten with long fur was the right decision after Buyo's death…" Micina mewed at her in response. "I know, I know. You're the sweetest kitten in the world.", Kagome fondled the black cat. Purring Micina leaned her head into her hand.

Giggling Kagome took a look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "Damn it!", she cursed. "I bet Sango and Ayame will pick us up in what – ten minutes?" Micina nearly fell off the bed as Kagome stumbled to her feet. She opened the door to her room wide. "Rin! Get up!", she called out the door. Without waiting or hearing an answer she ran to her wardrobe. Throwing out several shirts, blouses, dresses and skirts Kagome searched for her favourite t-shirt and skirt. Within moments she shredded her night clothes to pull the white and red t-shirt over her head and a white flowing skirt up to her hips, as she yelled again over her shoulder: "Rin!",. A faint groan answered her. The door to Rin's room opened: "Coming"

"Better be. I bet the girls are going to knock in less than five minutes.", Kagome told her. They heard a knock coming from the front door. "Or even less.", Rin rubbed her eyes, still looking quiet tired. "I'll let them in.", Kagome told her sister. Walking downstairs Kagome felt Micina in her back. She opened the door, revealing two grinning girls. "Good morning sunshine!", Ayame smiled at her. "Morning", Kagome stepped aside to let her and Sango enter the house. "Rin and I should be ready in the next ten minutes." Both friends nodded their heads, without further questions heading into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Micina hopped up onto the sofa next to them and curled up between the two women, as they both stroked the soft fur of the kitten.

Kagome ran upstairs and stormed into the bathroom. Rin jumped as her sister ran into her, surprising her. Both hurried to brush their teeth and then back down to get Sango and Ayame. "We have to pick up the dogs.", Kagome realised in slight shock. Sango gave her a wide grin: "Your Inu-boo already handed them over to us. Just had to tell him we were going out with you two." Kagome's cheeks flushed dark crimson. "He's not my Inu-boo or anything similar. Now let's go, shall we?" Ayame, Rin and Sango smirked wide at Kagome as they abandoned the sofa and the kitten, which looked up at them in disappointment.

* * *

After half an hour the four women sat with Momoka and Caleb tied to the table at a café. Kagome and Rin each ate ice cream, while Ayame and Sango both ordered a piece of blueberry cake.

Without wanting to the sisters had to tell their friends all about their little disguise and the double date. It had happened due to Sango's bickering with Kagome and an involuntary slip up on the Higurashi's side. Although Rin and Kagome quickly tried to cover it up, either by glossing it over or changing the subject, their friends weren't stupid and therefore asked until the sisters agreed to tell them to stop the constant bombardment with questions. So they briefly summarised Kagome's and Inuyasha's past as well as the reason for their disguise and how the double date went. Though both sisters hid some of the more emotional aspects of their alone time with the brothers. After the story ended, heavy silence had fallen over the table.

"So… Are you mad?", Kagome asked sheepishly. The sisters looked closely at the other women. To their surprise both shook their head. "This is all pretty crazy, I admit that.", Ayame said. "Then again you are our friends and we could never blame you for something you did unintentionally.", Sango added. "Well, it was quite intentional at the beginning. Both of us planned to deceive the boys. For different reasons, but we planned it nevertheless.", Rin said. "Yeah", Sango leaned back in her seat. "There's no denying that. Still I can't find it in me to be mad at you. Just make sure you don't hurt them."

"Oh, by the way just a fair warning: Should you hurt them, there will probably be hell to pay with us. They are, after all, our friends.", Ayame added casually. "But for now, keep us up to date on everything that goes on with them and we'll keep your secret." The sisters beamed at heir friends, promising to tell them everything they needed to know, pointing out how they had no intention of hurting the brothers. Again silence fell over their table. This time however it was comfortable.

Kagome sucked on her Popsicle. She moaned softly as the flavour of vanilla filled her mouth. Across the table Sango gave her a pointed look, Kagome understanding in an instant what her friend meant. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette: "Really Sango?" Rin and Ayame stopped eating to look at the more or less silent conversation from Kagome and Sango over a stick shaped popsicle and a piece of blueberry cake.

"What?", Rin asked no one of them in particular. Kagome looked her sister straight in the eye and licked the side of her white Popsicle. _This could turn out to be real fun, so I'm just going to see how Rinnie will react._ Rin's eyes grew wide and a knowing smile formed on her lips. Giggles filled the air as Ayame as well caught up to the thoughts of her friends. "You know, I can't take anything serious as long as you're licking that ice.", Sango told her. Kagome shot her a glance and purred: "I know you love it."

The girls laughed whole-heartedly at their own conversation. "What are the people around us supposed to think of us?", Ayame tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. "That we have fun eating our ice cream.", Kagome and Sango shot back. Again they laughed out loud. Ayame calmed down first. She looked at her friends and recalled the part Rin had told her about Sesshomaru and Sara at the pond. Her cheeks flushed. _I wonder if it was just me that misunderstood the part._

"You know, I first thought Rin said, Sesshomaru told Sara to play on his flute…" The other three stared at her in disbelieve before again they couldn't contain their laughter. "You only hear what you want to hear!", Kagome told her and took a bite of her popsicle. Sango looked at it: "Ouch"

"Seriously?", Kagome raised a brow at her. "Seriously", Sango nodded her head in confirmation. "Well you know how the flute is played, right?", Rin played along with her friends. Ayame's cheeks turned, if even possible, a darker shade of red. "Well", Sango took a deep breath. "At least she didn't mention the dessert part again." Kagome choked on her ice cream just at the mere thought of it. _Fuck! Why did we tell them again? And why had Rin so many aspects that could be interpreted in a different manner… Not even Kikyo could experience such things or make such comments!_

"At least you hadn't had cucumbers for dessert.", Sango added, as an after thought. The whole table stared at her before it interrupted into laughter even louder as the one before.

Just as the girls calmed down enough to breathe on a normal level, Koga came up to them. _Why am I the delivery boy?_ , he thought to himself. _Inuyasha could have called them instead of sending me away from the rum… Hell, the rum!_

With a sigh he stopped next to the table full of women. He crossed his arms behind his back and looked down at them. _The rest of the women are staring at me right now… Should have put on less tight clothes…_ Clearing his throat he caught their attention. "Sango, Ayame. Inuyasha wants you at his office. And he wants you now." The girls drew their lips in a thin line and bit their lower lips. As they saw the glittering eyes of the others, they weren't able to control themselves any longer. They laughed loud and they laughed hard. All other guests turned to look at the women and Koga felt slightly uncomfortable, as he didn't know what he had said wrong. Sango was the first to be calm enough to speak between giggles: "Well, if he wants us this badly, we should go, huh, Ayame?" It was until then that Koga realised what he had said. _Oh dear lord. Please let them calm down until we get to Inuyasha…_ Kagome and Rin called for the waiter and everyone paid their bills. Still slightly amused, Kagome and Rin decided to walk a bit with the others. Momoka and Caleb needed to exercise anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER** **8**

Hey my faithful readers!  
No, I am not dead (yet). I just had a serious writer's block until around Christmas - only to have Ichigo fall ill after Christmas, which kept her from betaing the newest chapter… So I apologize again for updating so late (I honestly wanted to get to a more frequent level, which I am sill positive, I'll achieve sometime). Unfortunately I still don't own Inuyasha, but you can still have fun with the most recent chapter of Secret Identity ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 8 News

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha pulled at his blood red jacket. It somehow had gotten stuck somewhere at his desk chair. Miroku looked up and saw his friend struggling with the old sweater like jacket. A small grin crept on his lips but instantly left, as Inuyasha growled at him without even sharing a glance from his battle to free his jacket. "Don't even think about any smart comment you might feel the need to state.", Inuyasha threatened him, not bothering to extend the threat to his brother sitting nearby. The human made ridiculously big eyes: "I would never even think about smart comments on such a sight as you struggling to rescue your jacket from certain death by chocking." The half demon raised a brow at Miroku while still pulling and tossing the jacket. With a relieved sigh he eventually pulled it free and stood to his full height. Just as he wanted to tell Miroku what he thought about his comment, the doors opened and Koga came in with Sango and Ayame trailing behind him.

Both girls looked around in the office of the brothers. Books lined the walls, stored in dark brown wooden shelves and black leather armchairs stood around a low coffee table with a glass panel on top of it. The men were scattered all across the room. Sesshomaru sat in one of the armchairs, swirling his hazel coloured drink, while Inuyasha leaned at the desk straightening his jacket and Miroku stood next to one of the bookshelves. Sango raised an eyebrow at them: "Why do I suddenly have the picture of you all, sitting around the table with white gloves wearing tuxedos and sipping on coffee with your pinkies up in front of some strawberry shortcake, stuck in my head?" Ayame giggled at the picture that formed in her head. "Well I would like to see that. I hardly doubt any of them even knows how to do the stuff Sango-chan imagines." Miroku shook his head at the girls, while Inuyasha just 'keh'ed and Sesshomaru ignored them. Koga popped down on the sofa, taking his drink from the table with him. He nearly spilled some of the hazel liquid on the sofa earning a dark growl from Sesshomaru. "What were you doing anyway?", Ayame asked them. "Enjoying some ice.", Miroku showed her the ice cubes in his glass. Sango raised a bow at him: "Isn't that a bit too much alcohol for you to handle?"

"Whatever", Inuyasha interrupted without caring too much about it. _Wonder what they've been up to this morning and early afternoon. They look relaxed and more at ease than they should given the situation. After all I called them to my office to inform them about some important news. Especially for Sango! And now they just show off this slightly naughty grin and their eyes sparkle to the point of being scary…_

"You wanted us.", Ayame batted her eyelashes in an alluring way. "Now here we are." The women grinned at him, as if he had missed some major fun. "I have big news for all of you.", Inuyasha began, despite being slightly irritated by the behaviour of Ayame and Sango. Unfortunately for him, Miroku decided just in that moment to grab a banana from the fruit basket on one of the shelves. He peeled and ate it calmly. Both females stared at him, as he took a bite of it.

In an instant both covered their mouths to hide their giggling. But it didn't help, as Miroku, still not noticing them laughing, took another mouth full of his banana. Sango and Ayame broke out into laughter instantly. "What is it with you and bananas?!", Inuyasha snarled at them. The two females nearly doubled over in laughter. "You don't want to have an answer to this question do you?", Sango winked at him. Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, who held the banana in his hand and stared at the women without understanding. That was when the pieces clicked in his head. _That's what they were thinking of! Could have thought of it myself! They would be the type for this kind of jokes…_

He shook his head, sending his hair flying around him. "Miroku's rubbing off on you.", Koga grumbled from the sofa. Said man raised his head coming out of thought: "What are you talking about?" The girls giggled again. "About bananas", they told him in unison. The face of the man lit up immediately: "Want to see some real banana?"

"Ew, thank you. I prefer cucumbers over bananas.", Ayame shivered from the mere thought. "Even some carrots would do better than a banana.", Sango agreed. "Are we really talking about vegetables right now?", Inuyasha raised a brow at them. Ayame and Sango erupted in chuckles, both nodding their heads yes, unable to even say that little word. Sighing he put his glass away. "Anyway. I have major news for you Sango. Myoga just told me Kohaku has been seen." At once there was silence in the office. Just the light ringing of the ice cubes against the wall of the glasses could be heard. "Kohaku", the brown haired woman breathed. The name of her younger brother, who had been brainwashed by the enemy, to assist them in gaining their goals, snatching her attention away from the banana. The half demon nodded his head in confirmation. The brown eyes of the woman started to sparkle with an inner fire: "How is he? Could you come close to him? Where is he?" Remorseless she fired question after question at Inuyasha. He held up his hands in defence. "Myoga just told me he saw the boy down town with some strange woman with brown hair in a messy bun… She held some kind of feather, wore green earrings and dressed as a traditional dancer with fan and everything. He couldn't get any closer to them, because the woman used some trick to flee as soon as she caught a glimpse on the flea.", Inuyasha explained. "What about my grandfather?", Ayame asked. "Has he been seen anywhere around?" Inuyasha thought of the white old wolf demon for a second but then shook his head. "Neither of our spies and servants said anything about seeing a wolf demon around the city or parks. I am sorry Ayame."

The redhead's shoulders slumped slightly forward, as she lowered her head to hide her green eyes behind her bangs. _Kikyo would never do that. She would look on without any emotion visible on her beautiful and somewhat sad face… I wonder what had planted this look there?_ , an unwanted voice thought in the back of Inuyasha's head. " _Off topic!_ ", his demon suddenly told him. " _Kagome mate. Not Kikyo!"_ _As if that was ever going to happen! Kagome is a sweet girl, but I knew her far too long to fall for her and despite that she would never fall for me because of what I have done to her in the past…_

"Oi dog breath!", Koga called from the sofa, as he saw the molten honey eyes of his friend loose somewhat their live. "Shut it flea bag!", Inuyasha shot back out of instinct. However his eyes came alive again. Sango and Ayame were discussing the news quietly with each other, as Miroku had stood and edged closer to them. At first he threw in his own comments on the topic. Eventually he rubbed Sango's butt. At first there was a furious snarling that could easily keep up with Inuyasha's own one, a deafening slap, followed by an even louder screech: "Pervert!" Miroku flew a few feet away, before hitting the ground again. Fortunately he hadn't had any drink in his hand, so at least the expensive carpet didn't get any damage. You couldn't say that of Miroku though. Inuyasha bent down to examine the dark red handprint on the cheek of his friend and the whole half of his face was red as well. "Good job lecherous monk.", Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Fucking mitches!", Sango crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Miroku. "Just had to kill it."

"Whatever you say lovely one.", Koga lifted his full glass of rum lift above the back of the sofa in a toast to the women. Sesshomaru just looked unimpressed around in the room, between the furious Sango and the nearly unconscious Miroku. "Too soft this time.", he told her in a low voice. "Should hit harder if you want to kill him." _Well, this is becoming daily routine the closer the two of them actually get._ , Inuyasha sighed. _I just wish she would aim better and hit him with something really hard next time. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson at last. Or even better: They tell each other about their feelings and everyone would be happy._

"Koga don't be mean to my friend.", Ayame scolded the brown wolf demon. _Nearly forgot there was another pair that has to talk about their relationship. Otherwise Ayame will follow him like a lost puppy forever and he wouldn't even recognize it._ Inuyasha stood to his feet again. _Why again do I have to deal with their relationships? I can't remember signing myself in as a couple's psychiatrist! And it isn't as if I hadn't my own problems at the moment. Kikyo and Kagome both are good choices, but I can only have one at a time, so whom to choose? Oh – and tonight is new moon._

Huffing Inuyasha returned to the desk and popped down into his chair. "So what are we going to do now?", Sango looked at him expectantly. "What about search for them?", Inuyasha's voice was gruff as usual. "I bet the demons among us could easily detect Kohaku's scent. Besides, Mom and Dad are coming back tomorrow. I am sure Dad will have an idea how to get Kohaku back, as long as we have an idea of where he is." Sango sighed in response. She already knew of their possibilities, but nevertheless asked about them just to be sure she didn't miss any of them. "My parents will be so relieved when we bring him back home.", she hid her eyes behind her bangs. "He has been lost way too long."

"We know Sango.", Ayame hugged the other woman. "And we will do our very best to get him back. He belongs here." Without any word or sign Sesshomaru stood from the armchair, left his glass on the coffee table and left the room. "Guess that's the call to get going.", Inuyasha shook his head at the retreating back of his brother. _You could at least say one word before leaving. You could even comment on Miroku's treatment, so why not on your own actions? Sometimes it's just a pain in the ass to figure you out, Fluffy._

The rest of the group stood as well, Inuyasha steadying Miroku with one hand and guiding him out of the room so the human wouldn't trip over his own two feet. _Definitely didn't sign up as a couple's psychiatrist._

* * *

WITH THE GIRLS

Kagome and Rin watched, as Sango, Ayame and Koga crossed the threshold to the Taisho mansion. "Still wondering where they get the money for all this luxury.", Rin shook her head in disbelieve. "Same here", Kagome looked down at the dogs. "Want to go to the dog park and play with them?"

"Sure", Rin smiled broadly. Kagome offered her arm to her sister. Without any further question Rin looped her arm with the older woman. "Koga was quite embarrassed to be seen with us giggling about ice cream and vegetables.", Kagome chuckled to herself. "Well actually I think he was rather embarrassed about his own double meaning and the fact he was the delivery boy for Inuyasha.", Rin told her sister. Both women laughed, as they recalled the face Koga had made as they had broken out into laughter back in the café. Momoka and Caleb tucked at their leashes to walk faster. The Higurashis gave in to the dogs.

* * *

Half an hour later Rin and Kagome threw sticks for the dogs and talked about all the stuff they had to do. Somehow they got to the topic of the double date and their disguise. "Sango and Ayame took it up pretty well… Um, after they gaped at us for at least five minutes and scolded us for another ten minutes before announcing they actually weren't all that mad at us.", Rin looked up into the sky. Kagome glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye, dividing her attention between her sister and the dogs. Momoka and Caleb played with some smaller dogs on the lawn between some bushes. "How's it going with you and Sesshomaru?", Kagome asked her sister. Instantly Rin's cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink.

"I guess pretty well then, huh?"

"Yesterday, Sesshomaru was getting quite comfortable with Sara. However I am a totally different story."

Kagome turned to fully look at Rin: "You're planning on playing your part?"

"May seem so.", Rin nodded slowly. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "I am going to be late! Sara has a date with Sesshomaru! He wants to give her her jacket back she forgot in the restaurant." _Sesshomaru appreciates Sara a bit too much for my taste. Rin should keep an eye out for that, so she doesn't loose herself to her character…_

"Rinnie!", Kagome tried to catch her sister's attention. "Huh?", Rin turned her head towards Kagome. "Don't loose to Sara. Sesshomaru has to love you, not your character." The younger woman nodded her head in understanding, then waved goodbye at her sister and left the dog park. Barking drew Kagome's attention away from the retreating form of Rin to the dogs. All the smaller dogs had run away leaving only Momoka and Caleb growling at the bushes. _What are they doing? There is nothing frightening around. What is wrong with them?_

Her question was somehow answered, as a white thing broke through the branches. Furrowing her brows Kagome took a step forward. However the Akitas backed away until they were pressed against Kagome's legs. Stunned the woman allowed the dogs to push her a few steps back. The white animal walked out. "A wolf?", Kagome stared at the shaggy white wolf. _He seems somehow old… What would a wolf do in a city like this? All alone as it seems…_

Momoka and Caleb bared their teeth at the wolf. "Hush", Kagome murmured. "Be quiet sweeties." Still faintly growling the dogs obeyed her order. The white wolf looked up at her, its dark eyes staring intensely at the woman. As if it had recognized something it had to know, the animal turned around and disappeared into the bushes. "What was that about?", Kagome mumbled to herself while she stroked the tense dogs. _I know I should probably talk with the authority about it, but somehow I feel like this wouldn't be the right idea… After all it was just an animal and it already disappeared to who knows where._

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. _For now, Kikyo has to apologize to Inuyasha… Let's get going._ Kagome picked up the leashes of the two dogs. "Come on. I've got enough of the park. What about you?" Momoka and Caleb barked and wiggled their tails at her. Giggling Kagome left the dog park with the Akitas close by her side. She could feel they were still anxious about something, though she couldn't imagine what that would be, as the wolf was gone and nowhere to be seen.

Kagome went straight to the next phone box. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the earpiece. Whining both dogs pressed their bodies against her, as if to encourage Kagome to go for it. _They're so sweet! I really wonder how I could ever live without them!_

Taking a deep breath, Kagome transformed herself into Kikyo and called Inuyasha. "Hello?", he grumbled. "Inuyasha", Kikyo's voice sounded more emotional than usual, as she breathed the word. "Kikyo.", Inuyasha's voice dropped some octaves. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I shouldn't have called you that name and accused you of things I clearly knew you didn't do. I am sorry" There was a pause. _I bet he wonders why I call him and even apologize for my actions. Usually I wouldn't do that. But he's worth it._

"Okay. I accept your apology. What now?"

"Maybe we could meet within the next few days or so."

"What about the day after tomorrow? And what about meeting Kagome, the girl you saw with me?"

The breath hitched in Kagome's throat, as she slipped out of her role as Kikyo completely. _That's impossible! I can't meet with myself! I have to think about it, 'cause rejecting this offer could be suspicious._

"Let me think about it.", Kikyo responded. "I'll call you in some time." Without waiting for an answer, Kikyo hung up on him. _Now I have to talk to Rin about my date with Inuyasha and myself. How did I get into this love triangle with only two persons involved?_ Kagome tilted her head back and ran a hand through her raven hair. "Now I need ice cream. Again", she mumbled and turned to walk back to the café. Momoka and Caleb followed her without resistance.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Annotation:** Usually I don't respond to reviews at the beginning of chapters. I either silently appreciate them or PM their author. But this recent review caught my eye and is worth a comment, which I have to do via an A/N, since the author is a guest-reviewer.

 **Dear Guest-Reviewer in Chapter 6!  
** First of all I'd like to thank you for reading this story until **chapter 6** , although you **dislike** one of the **labelled** pairings. I can understand that you prefer Rin as a younger sister type of thing to Sesshomaru since this is what we get presented in the original. However this is not what I went for and neither am I going to go for a Sesshomaru-pure blood demon pairing in the course of this fanfiction.  
Furthermore, the thought of Kagome and Rin attempting to manipulate the brothers to get the money is a thought all too human, very fascinating. After your hinting at that, I will most likely be looking into that in the future. Could be interesting.  
Until this point I understand everything. Except that whole paragraph on stuff you dislike and that without doubt **already** is in the story, which has **already** happened. I wonder, I honestly wonder, why you write a paragraph on how much you dislike Sesshomaru in this or that pairing – which has nothing really to do with what I wrote, since these pairings either aren't even in the story or are **labelled** as pairings for a reason…  
But thank you for complementing my plot ideas otherwise.

And now have fun with the next chapter of _Secret Identity_. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 A girl

WITH INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS

Inuyasha stared at his phone in surprise. "What is it?", Miroku asked. They currently stood in the middle of a lonely alley in the outskirts of the city. The men looked anxious around them trying to detect every suspicious noise their ears could catch. "Kikyo is probably going to meet with me again…", the man spoken to answered in a nearly inaudible voice. Koga's head spun around to stare at the half demon, as a lopsided grin appeared on his lips. "So you've actually got three girlfriends? Inuyasha, you dog!" Not only Inuyasha but Sesshomaru as well growled at the annoying wolf demon. "You shouldn't cross dress anymore. It seems to affect your brain.", Inuyasha bared his fangs at him. "Whoa! Easy boy!", Koga raised his hands in defence. "Didn't know one of them was actually brothers-"

"This Sesshomaru is surely not caring for some lowly human woman!", the Inuyokai stared Koga down. His glare could have easily cut through ice and therefore Koga couldn't look at him any longer than a few seconds. The wolf demon usually wasn't one to back down from a fight. On the other hand no one ever dared to fight Sesshomaru, as he refused to show any mercy to his enemies. After he made sure the wolf demon surrendered to him, Sesshomaru simply turned around and walked away. Ayame stepped beside Koga and hit him on the back of his head: "Baka" _Yeah that is definitely true..._ , Inuyasha shook his head. _Koga isn't the smartest one when it comes to my brother. Well, you have to learn how to deal with Fluffy. And you have to learn it everyday from zero on._

Sighing Inuyasha motioned his friends to follow him. Sango grabbed the sling of her Hiraikotsu she carried across her back, Ayame patted the hilt of her two katanas that were strapped across her back and Miroku stamped his staff to the ground, as they all silently obeyed the half demon. _Kikyo will call back. But she didn't use her own phone. Did she loose it? Changed the number so I wouldn't bug her any longer? Whatever it is, I can't think about it right now. We have a mission to complete and today is new moon. I have to get my head in the game to avoid any problems. With Sango and Ayame being emotionally involved, we have to get this over with as quickly as possible. Kohaku was seen around the inner city and we followed his scent until here. Now it's time to get down to business._

Inuyasha sniffed the air and instantly smelled a scent similar to Sango's. "Sango!", Inuyasha called over his shoulder. The female demon slayer ran the five steps up to him. "What is it?", she looked at him. "We're catching up on him. The traces aren't as washed out as they have been at the beginning.", Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, as he looked down the alley. "Prepare to come face to face with the enemy soon." Sango nodded her head. She fell back as the group resumed their walking to go beside Ayame and whisper with her about the news. Miroku and Koga walked up to both sides of Inuyasha. The men were silent, but shooting each other glances. They learned to interpret each other's body language quite accurately years ago. ' _What is this?_ ', Miroku raised his eyebrows at the two demons. ' _You sense it too._ ', Koga inhaled deep to confirm the same feeling as Miroku just had. ' _Something's coming up ahead of us._ ', Miroku confirmed by nodding his head. Inuyasha's ears swirled from side to side. A soft growl seethed in his throat but he fought it back down. _Something is wrong!_ , he thought to himself. He could sense a demonic aura just within their reach. Although Sesshomaru, who had kept a few paces ahead of them, didn't show any sign of it he had to sense it too, as he slowed down just the slightest of bits to let the others catch up. Koga pulled up one corner of his mouth just enough so his fang poked into his lower lip.

As if on a secret cue, the alley was clouded with dust swirling and whipping at the clothes. Hissing Inuyasha flattened his ears on his head ground his heels in the solid ground. With one sleeve in front of his face to protect eyes and nose, he grabbed his human friends to make sure they weren't flying away. _In times such as this it is rather practical to have demon blood running through your veins. Keeps you from flying off that easily!_

As soon as the dust had settled, Inuyasha lowered his arm to see what lay in front of him. Well, he tired to. Snarling, hissing and sneezing echoed with is own around him. The entire group tried to free their noses, eyes and ears from the dust and other rubble that had flown onto them. At the very end of the alley, meaning a good five to ten metres away, between two old cherry trees with fragile blossoms stood two lonely female figures. Both dressed in traditional Kimono's, the taller one with small pink flowers, the younger in white. The younger female to tell the truth was completely white. Her dress, the flower on either side of her head and even her hair was plain white. Black eyes looked straight ahead, as if she didn't even see the humans and demons in front of her. Her small hands held onto a silver mirror reflecting the alley with all the people and cherry trees in it. While the taller female looked rather bored and had an air of arrogance not even Sesshomaru could manage to show off.

Instinctively Inuyasha reached for the hilt of Tessaiga. "Who are you!", he shouted over to the two figures. His brother turned to give Inuyasha a death glare, as he had just spoken before Sesshomaru could, as if questioning his rank in their pack. Koga narrowed his eyes, as Miroku closed his completely, frowning at something no one would ever know. Ayame and Sango's feet shuffled on the suddenly sandy floor, indicating they got into defensive posture or something. _They sense it too. Anything about these two in the twilight of the early evening is odd… Out of place is how I would describe them._

The taller intruder put a feather in her bun, as the long green earrings jingled. Evil ruby eyes opened to stare at them, as the woman fanned herself lazily with her white and red fan. "Hello", the voice was as piercing, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears on his skull in defence. "How impolite of us to not introduce ourselves." The dripping sarcasm and patronizing tone of her voice made Inuyasha almost loose it and just kill the woman. _There's something odd going on. And it's bad, I sense it, hell even the dumbass Koga feels it in his guts._ _His muscles are tensing just as much as mine are. This woman has no armour on and just a fan as weapon… She must be either really stupid or deadly. And from the relaxed posture I would rather say she knows what she does, making her very dangerous._ " _Kill. Dangerous._ ", Inuyasha's demon spoke up. " _Kill or die_." _Got something new for me except that?_ , Inuyasha growled back. He hadn't the nerves to deal with his demon just now.

"I am the wind enchantress Kagura and this is my sister Kanna.", the woman motioned with a delicate small hand towards her companion. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the name. And in the back of Inuyasha's head some information nagged as well. _Wind enchantress? Never heard of a tribe of wind demons, who call themselves by that name. Wait!_

"Kagura-hime", Sesshomaru spoke firmly, taking a step towards the woman. The rest of the group minus Inuyasha gasped in shock at the revelation. The ruby eyes turned into small slits: "No. I am no princess. Not any more. My new master sent me to kill you. You're disturbing his work." Without warning she shifted her fan repeatedly in a wide arch forward. "Fujin no mai!" A plethora of crescent-shaped blades flew at the team. Sesshomaru dodged them without problem by simply jumping into the air far above the attack. _This Sesshomaru hates wind demons._ , he thought to himself. _They're unpredictable._ However he didn't realise, he seemed the same way to some people as well. While starting back towards the ground Sesshomaru began to debate about his chosen weapon for the day. Sword? Poison? Her family wanted the kidnapped princess back – so they couldn't inflict large damage on her. Nevertheless she had to pay for even trying to hurt the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. Slowly the Inuyokai pulled his hand back up to his ears, his claws glowing a sickly green.

On the ground Miroku had been able to throw up a barrier around himself, Ayame and Koga. Sango and Inuyasha unfortunately had been too far away to expand his barrier to. _Thank goodness I sensed her power before she attacked and could prepare myself at least a bit. Koga and Ayame may be strong – and demons, but they would sure as hell not be able to dodge all these blades! My only comfort is that Sango is able to handle herself, even in situations like these…_

He clenched his teeth, as a bigger blade hit the front of his spherical barrier, causing it to glow violet and nearly crack. "Shit! Keep it together Miroku!", Koga yelled at him. "Though I could take care of myself, I doubt the she-wolf would be able to get trough it undamaged. And we don't need damaged goods, right?" Ayame slapped him across the face despite the danger just outside her little safe haven. "Say that again and I doubt you will see the outcome of this fight!", she growled. Her demon was visible, along with a slight panic, right behind her green eyes, ready to pounce on anyone who threatened her. If it was Koga, so be it. Koga looked back at her, his pupils closer to the ones of a wolf. "Don't even think about it. We need both of you, but you are free to kill each other as soon as we dealt with these two demons up ahead!", Sango could be heard from outside the barrier. She had managed to hide herself behind Hiraikotsu. "Besides, we should probably start fighting. The end to these blades won't come any time soon."

"Got it!", Inuyasha yelled, despite not being spoken to. He drew Tessaiga and sprang forward to meet the blades mid air. "That won't help!", Kagura yelled at him, again throwing blades at him. _I hate this woman! It had to be a former princess we can't hurt and have to bring back to her family, hadn't it!_ " _They don't have to know. Just a little gash in her stomach._ ", the demon suggested. Hissing Inuyasha took a cut to his upper arm and calf. _Damn it! He had to distract me!_

"Make use of that little kitchen knife of yours half breed!", Sesshomaru landed on his footpads and instantly swung his poisonous whip at Kagura, intent on hurting or damaging but not on killing. "Get him!", the wind demon called out, manipulating the wind so she wouldn't get hurt by the whip. Kanna simply disappeared from sight, causing the demons to growl loudly. Koga and Ayame drew their swords and lunged forward to join the fight. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu but without success, as Kanna suddenly appeared and raised her mirror. The weapon turned around and hit the surprised Sango in the stomach. She flew backwards, landing in a cloud of dust and didn't get up.

"Sango!", Miroku nearly lost the control over his barrier, as he saw his love interest, his dearest Sango, tumble to the ground like a rag doll. He ran over to her to protect her with his barrier. "Damn it!", he screamed in agony. "Do something!" Koga and Ayame responded by howling and transforming into a white she-wolf and a brown wolf. They raked their claws across Kanna's dress, but the weird girl disappeared again, reappearing a few feet behind Kagura in the safety of her sister's wind. "No use, you can't get to us!" _Let's wait and see about that,_ Inuyasha thought.

He squinted his eyes to make out the wind scar. "Ha!", he called in triumph. Tessaiga hovered over his head, ready to cut through the wind scar and release it's power. Unfortunately the wind changed. Kagura gave him a wicked grin: "I am the ruler of the wind, Inuyasha. You can't beat me with the little tricks of yours." Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Time to use your own kitchen knife or maybe fluff her away!", he glanced at Sesshomaru. The full-fledged demon merely scrunched up his nose in response. The whip didn't work, Hiraikotsu was reflected and Tessaiga failed as well… For the first time in his long life Sesshomaru ran out of ideas. Or not?

"Ayame, Koga, try to get to her. This Sesshomaru will be right behind you." The wolf demons sprinted forward without any question. Inuyasha growled in frustration. _What is the bastard planning? I can't do anything as long as Kanna is behind Kagura and the three of them run for her…_ Kagura's word echoed through his head:

"Get him!"

 _What did she mean? Get whom?_

"Your soul is mine.", a vacuous voice whispered into Inuyasha's left ear. Instinctively Inuyasha shied away from the female. His golden eyes fell onto the silver rimmed mirror in her hands. "Don't look into the mirror Inuyasha!", Miroku screamed at him, but it was too late. Inuyasha felt his soul begin to separate from his body, slipping away into the mirror. "Inuyasha!", his friends screamed in horror, just as Kagura tilted her head back and let out an evil laugh. That laugh just was cut short, as Sesshomaru attacked her again with his bare claws dripping venom. "I am the wind! You can't beat me!", Kagura exclaimed above the howling of her wind, as she brushed the full grown dog demon aside with a heavy gust of wind. "Know your place woman.", Sesshomaru simply answered. Koga and Ayame lunged at Kagura, who was just barely able to avoid claws and teeth, as she had been too concentrated on Sesshomaru. Kagura got even more into trouble, as Miroku attacked with his spiritual power, threatening to purify her.

The wind picked up to a point where it would have been a hurricane, if not deliberately controlled by the wind demon. "Kanna! Get it over with!", the wind demon furrowed her brows. The girl had her task, to draw Inuyasha's soul into her mirror, nearly completed. But suddenly it stopped dead in its tracks, as she felt something change in the aura of the half demon. The soul resisted, something was holding it back from leaving its shell completely…

 _I can't loose Kikyo. I love her with my very soul! She once left me and now I have the opportunity to win her back. I won't let her slip away anytime soon! And I can't loose Kagome either. I just got her back – just realised how much I missed her! I hurt her in the past. I have to make up to her! I have duties to fulfil!_

"No", he whispered. "I won't surrender to your magic." He clawed at the mirror without success. For a second Kagura and Kanna looked at him in utter shock, the wind still howling in the background, but tamer now, as Kagura wasn't paying attention. Sesshomaru seized the opportunity, drawing one of his swords and hitting Kagura with Tokijin in the right shoulder, Ayame and Koga clashing their claws at her stomach they were currently closer to than Sesshomaru. Hissing the woman backed away, bringing her arm up around her middle, as the blood tainted her kimono an even darker shade of red. "You filthy bastards! My master is going to kill you all!" Stumbling a few feet away, she picked the feather from her bun and disappeared on the somehow enlarged feather into the sky. Kanna simply vanished into thin air.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha fell to the ground, feeling the sun sink behind the horizon. He was exhausted from the fight against Kagura and the mirror. _I hate my life. Why did we have to search and fight until sunset? Otherwise I could at least have had the opportunity to heal before I turned._

He could feel his ears fade, his senses dimming to the level of a mere mortal, as he saw his friends return to him and Sango, still lying unconscious in the arms of Miroku. _Bloody hell…_ Frantically he shook his head, his now for real black hair whipping at his face. _I want to go home and hide between the pillows!_ , he thought. Waiting for a response from his demon something like ' _You sound like a five year old_ ', however he didn't say anything. _Nearly forgot: Human night… No demon voice bullying me. At least something positive!_

* * *

WITH KAGOME AFTER THE CALL

Kagome stared intently at her phone. _Come on Inuyasha! Just call me! Pick your sweeties up for the night! Or I'll start to worry, if something happened to you…_ Again she looked at her phone, just to realise there wasn't any message for her from Inuyasha. Slightly growling she looked down at the dozing Akitas. Momoka's head rested on the back of Caleb, faintly snoring. _They look so cute!_ , Kagome smiled down at the two of them. _However I have to wake them and take them home with me to safety. Maybe over night, if Inuyasha doesn't call me…_ Then again her mind returned to the phone call with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Whining the young woman hid her face in her palms. _If I neglect his offer, he surely will get suspicious and then he will find out… But- "How will I do that? Meet with myself?"_

"What are you talking about?", a new voice spoke. Instantly Kagome's as well as the heads of the dogs shot up to look at the smiling Rin. Emotions emerged from Kagome's heart she had locked away the whole afternoon. Tears clouded her brown eyes. "Rinnie!", she hiccupped and threw herself at her sister. Surprised Rin caught Kagome: "What happened sweetheart?"

"I-Inu-yasha", Kagome told her between sobs. "He i-invi-ited m-me-e to a da-te with Kikyo!" Rin's eyes widened at her sister's statement. "What should I do now?", Kagome cried out. She was so desperate, Rin had to guide them back to the bench. Momoka and Caleb whined, trying to comfort Kagome by nudging their noses to the knees of the woman. Absentminded she rubbed the fur on the dog's heads. Rin thought for a moment: _She is really broken – no, not broken but desperate. She hates Kikyo and what she has done to Inuyasha, though she actually is Kikyo. And now she has to meet her… How will we trick him into believing they are two different persons?_

Rin pulled a bit away to look her sister up and down. "I think we should go home for now. If Inuyasha calls you, he can pick the sweeties up, if not they just stay with us until tomorrow.", Rin suggested. Trying to dry her eyes, Kagome nodded her head at her adoptive sister. Struggling to not fall to her knees she handed the leashes to Rin. _Never in my life have I felt so – I don't even know how to put it! Rin has to think I'm totally stupid… But it's just too much for me to bear. Kikyo is me, I hate Kikyo, I can't meet her with Inuyasha around, who could find out about my disguise… After all I'm just some random girl! I don't know, what I should do now!_

* * *

An hour later the sisters arrived at the Higurashi shrine with the white dogs close by. Misses Higurashi was currently whisking the path in front of the Goshinboku, as she heard the footsteps approaching her. Assuming it were her girls she turned around. "What happened?", she dropped the broom to the ground to hurry towards Kagome. The eyes of the older sister were blood shot, her cheeks red and blotchy. Just after that she took in the dogs Rin had beside her. "These are the dogs Kagome is currently sitting.", she explained her mother. "The owner hasn't called now to bring them back so I figured we could as well take them in for the night…"

"I didn't exactly mean the dogs. But I have no problem with your idea, as long as Micina is okay with it.", Misses Higurashi motioned towards her older daughter. "What happened to you love?" Kagome sobbed again, trying to mute it with her hands. "We will explain it to you as soon as we are in the house.", Rin promised. "Kagome has to calm down first." _Please Kami, let Mom understand the necessity of the whole disguise thing! And let her allow us to keep the dogs in the house for the night…_

"Momoka, Caleb", Rin looked down at the Akitas, as they looked up at her in response hatchelling. "This is our Mom. Be nice to her." Instantly Momoka took a step forward and sniffed at the hand Misses Higurashi held out for her, though she still looked at Kagome. "Come on. Let's go inside.", she told her daughters firmly. The three women and the two dogs walked to the house.

Right behind the door sat the black kitten Micina. As soon as she saw the larger dogs, her fur stood on end. Trying to calm her down, Kagome stretched her hands towards the kitten and it jumped in her arms, already purring. "These are our guests for the night. This is Momoka and here is Caleb. Be nice to each other, 'cay Micina?", she whispered into one of the soft ears of the kitten. "Meow", was all Micina said. Rin allowed the curious dogs to get closer to the cat. Muzzle met muzzle, as all three stretched their necks as long as possible to scent each other. Carefully Kagome lowered Micina to the ground. Momoka and Caleb both sprang forward, faster than anyone could react. To the women's utter surprise, they started to lick the kitten up and down. "I think they can stay for the night in the house.", Misses Higurashi giggled. Both sisters laughed at the sight of the kitten on the floor looking like the metaphorical drowned cat, thanks to two very pleased looking dogs.

The most surprising thing however was, Micina didn't seem to care. _She looks so cute!_ , Kagome giggled at her own kitten. _And the dogs seem to like her… Never thought Inuyasha's dogs would get along with a cat that easily. He is always so grumpy around anyone and everyone…_

"So", Misses Higurashi turned to look at her daughters. "What is the cause of all this?" Kagome saw her mother motioning at her red face out of the corner of her eye. "Can we go discuss it in the living room with some chocolate?", Rin asked. Her mother simply nodded her head. With the dogs and the cat hot on their heels the sisters went to the living room.

* * *

"So you decided to disguise yourself on the Internet and a relationship with some guy was the result, which you didn't want to maintain, so in order to not break his heart you broke up with him. As it turned out he loved Kikyo very much and couldn't forget her and as Rin wanted to find out about his brother's feelings for her, she decided to disguise herself and Kikyo had to reincarnate…", Misses Higurashi rubbed her temples. "Wow… That is a tough story. I get your point, but can't understand why you would do such a thing. I though I taught you better than that. I'm disappointed in both of you!"

The sisters lowered their heads to stare at their empty cups. "Sorry Mom", they said in unison. Kagome looked up at her. "You know, I knew what I did wasn't right, so I stopped it. I still have feelings for him and I broke my own heart by breaking his. Until Rin experimented with her figure Sara I was convinced I would never ever be Kikyo again. I despise Kikyo!", Kagome explained her mother. "And after I heard of Kagome's disguise as Kikyo I wanted to try myself. After all I don't get it why someone as him would even acknowledge me if he hadn't run into me in front of the grave of my family… I am just some random girl. Sara should help me to understand him better. Unfortunately she developed feelings for him and arranges date after date with him!", Rin's face was distorted in terror.

Her mother extended her hand to pat Rin's own. "It's going to be all right. Though I hope you will end it as soon as possible, I have to admit, I get your point and even can understand you… God, I even envy you for this much courage despite knowing better.", Misses Higurashi looked at her girls. "Of course you do realise you could loose them forever, if you keep this play up, right?" Both girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. And now I am really tired. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow and keep an eye on the dogs. I won't allow them to sleep in my room and therefore will close the door. Good night."

"Night Mom!", both daughters slightly bowed their heads.

After their mother had left the living room they looked down at the dogs and the cat. All of them were vast asleep, Momoka and Caleb rolled up against each other, Momoka's head resting on Caleb's back and Caleb's resting on Momoka's. Micina was a small bundle of black fur in the middle between the heads of the dogs. "How cute!", Rin whispered. Kagome pulled out her phone and took a photo of the three of them. "You do realise we have to wake them to get them up the stairs?", she questioned silently. "And you can sleep in my bed too if you want to." Rin gave her sister her trademark smile. "Mom took it petty well I guess…", Rin mumbled. "You know her. The explosion will come after she thought about it for a while. She doesn't like it, you could tell that. How she reacts is up to her."

"We will see", Rin simply answered. "Did you think of a solution to your little clone problem?", Kagome looked at the nineteen year old. Big doe eyes shone under the dark brown bangs up to Kagome. "Sure. It is rather simple, if you think about it." Rin was silent for some time. "What is your idea?", Kagome waved her hands in front of her sister's face. The younger woman smirked up at her: "Guess"

"You know I'm really bad at guessing.", Kagome grumbled under her breath. "I don't know. Can I tell you tomorrow?" Rin shook her head: "No you can't. Come on, it's really simple! You practically look like her." Clueless Kagome scratched the back of her head. _She looks like me? Nobody I can recall does look like me…_

"Um… Sango?"

"No but close."

"Close… Ayame?", Kagome furrowed her brows. The smack of Rin face palming herself echoed through the living room. "Do you look like Ayame? Do you have red hair and green eyes?" Kagome shook her head in response. _Looks like me… She has to look like me._

"But there isn't really anyone left… Just Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru.", Kagome started to giggle, as she imagined the arrogant Sesshomaru in one of her dresses. "No, he wouldn't wear a dress and Koga and Miroku wouldn't go unnoticed for long." Rin made a sound somewhat between a whine and a frustrated grunt: "Of course it is a she! And SHE is close to you. Like really close."

"You?"

"Jackpot!"

"Okay, now I feel stupid.", Kagome hid her face behind one palm. "And you should for forgetting your own little sister.", Rin glared at her adoptive sister. "Now a really simple question. It's so simple you should be able to answer it. How are we going to succeed with our plan?"

"Disguising?", Kagome looked questioningly at Rin. "Good girl. And who as who?"

"Me as Kikyo and you as me?", Kagome lifted her chin a bit. "Exactly.", Rin nodded her head. "And now I'm going to go sleep in your bed to get a feeling of how you live to play you even more convincing for Inuyasha. Good night, dear sister." With these last words Rin disappeared from the living room and climbed the stairs to the first floor.


End file.
